Bitter Sweet Memories
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: As his past is lost to darkness, a single memory remains. "Who is she?" *HitsuRuki*
1. Bitter Sweet Memories

**Bitter Sweet Memories**

Man! so many people read my other story!

I was so surprised!

so! I've decided to write another!

...However I still don't own Bleach

but OH WELL!

* * *

'Where...am I?' dark questions ran through the boy's mind as haunting blackness surrounded his senses and engulfed his mind. He didn't know what he was doing there, or where he even was for the matter! when a sudden fuzzy image came into view of his out of focus eyes.

"Wha...what the?" the boy looked at his new surrounding, turning his head this way and that, causing his pure white hair to shake. When the strange image started to take form, of a park.

'What is this? where...wait...I think I remember this place' in an intense moment flashes of the very park he stood in, became the foundation of his misplaced memories.

"Aaaahhh! my head!!" the boy crouched down onto the green grass of his pained memory. He held his head in a tight grip, fearing if he let go his head would split open. When he suddenly heard a calming voice.

Green eyes forced themselves open in order to look for the source,

'Where is that song coming from?!' somehow even though the strange song appeared out of no where, he suddenly felt his splitting headache stop and calmness flowed throughout his body. As if the song, or perhaps the person singing it, gave him a sense of peace.

The boy slowly lifted his frozen legs and progressed onward towards the soothing song. Frantically he began to look but no matter where, he just couldn't find the source.

'Damn it! where is it?!' suddenly the voice stopped and he heard a girl's gasp echo throughout the park, coming not far from his left. The white haired boy ran towards the sound, afraid if he didn't get there in time the voice would be gone.

A calmed clear blue river made it's way into the boy's sight,

'What...I...this river...this is where...'

"Hey you! were you the one singing?" a boy asked looking up at a cherry blossom tree, someone was in it.

"Yes I was, was I bothering you?" a girl's voice sounded from the tree, it was the girl he heard singing and the one who had gasped earlier,

"Not at all! you have a really beautiful voice" the young boy blushed,

"Tha...thank you" the girl answered with a slight stutter before she made her way down from the branch she sang from and stood in front of the boy,

"My name is -- -- what's yours?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro"

"Pleased to meet you Toushiro"

"You too --"

'What the hell?! why can't I hear her name, or see her?' the white haired boy thought in confusion, for he could see the boy as clear as crystal. He had white hair just like his own, bright green eyes, lightly tanned skin, but much younger than himself. However the girl remained a blur of black cloud, he couldn't see her body, her face, nor could he hear her name.

'That...that must be me but who is she?' he pondered when the scene before him changed. Only to return him to the same tree only it seemed to look...older.

* * *

"Hey-- why did you stop singing?" the voice of his younger self asked,

"I can't keep singing, all the time! I get tired you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can't help it though!"

"What?" the white haired boy saw the two now pre- teened children exchanging words, with such familiar fondness. He suddenly felt guilty that he was listening in on them.

'Why do I feel this way?'

"Your voice is so pretty--"

"No...no it's not!" he saw himself blush bright red as he told his friend of what he thought about her voice, he slightly smiled as he realized this was a memory from long ago, some time very long ago.

"Yeah right" sarcasm thick in his voice as he teased his friend,

"Shut up, Toushiro" still even though the sky was bright, the sun high above the clouds. He still couldn't see the girl, he was sure the voice was of a young girl, most likely the same age as he was at this time.

The girl's voice sounded pure, she sounded so sweet it pained Toushiro that he couldn't put a face to it.

"Now, now-- if your mean to me, I won't play with you anymore" the younger version of himself teased.

'Why can't I hear name, or see her face?' Toushiro's face twisted with confusion and frustration

"And if you don't play for me then I won't be your friend anymore!" the girl blackmailed, and yet even though he couldn't see the girl's face, he could somehow tell she was smiling.

* * *

Toushiro sat near the two children as they continued to talk, with light blushes on their faces, but happy smiles beamed from both the young children. A ghost of a smile found it's way onto his face as he watched the two, and remembered faint parts of different conversations, he had with the dark figured girl. Scenes of different fragments of his memories kept playing in his mind, with him watching it all like they were a movie.

However the same constant question ran through his mind,

'Who is she?' but no matter how much he tried to remember, the girl's face never got clearer, her body continued to be just a dark mass of black cloud.

"Ne Toushiro I have a new song! you want to try and play it?" he heard the young girl ask

"Sure! let's head towards my house! my dad isn't home so we can practice alone" the younger Toushiro smiled as he got up and reached down to help his friend up. He knew that the girl was self-conscious about her voice, and didn't like to sing around people she didn't trust, or know.

"Thanks!" suddenly the soft image started to turn fuzzy and he was thrown into the suffocating darkness once more.

* * *

"No! please! take me back!" Toushiro screamed to deaf ears. He tried to claw his way out of the darkness but only found it got him nowhere.

'Damn it! damn it! damn it!' he cursed and cursed with his fists clenched tightly into a ball. When he heard the girl's voice again, only this time she was accompanied with a gentle piano. An image began to take it form before him, and Toushiro found he was in another memory of his.

'This...this is my house' his wide green eyes wandered around the library, books upon books of vast unknown knowledge wound around the circular walls of the room. But left one portion of the wall for a clear glass window to let the bright sun in, or the dark moon through.

Yet through all this, the one thing that drew Toushiro's attention was a pure white piano that rested in the middle of the room. It stood proudly as if it were saying it was the watcher of this room, it was it's center. The stark ivory coloring of the piano glowed under the sun's rays, it's chalk white keys and charcoal black keys were like cuts of fine marble. It's satin covered ivory seat, stood besides it's master proudly. Everything about this piano screamed to Toushiro, of someone, of something he had forgotten long ago.

Lightly tanned fingers ran across the keys, as the younger Toushiro swayed to and fro along with the music, he wholeheartedly poured his heart into. As the girl stood in front of the window, her back facing him. Somehow in the light of the sun her voice seemed to reach out towards the heavens, Toushiro felt his heart soar. And it pained him, deeply.

'Stop it! not anymore! please just stop this!' he gripped his chest, his eyes shut closed. This was too much for him.

'Please...enough' the library disappeared along with the two children and their gentle music. That calmed his troubled soul. He was faced with the cold darkness once more. But this time it wasn't long before he heard another female voice calling out his name.

And in a blinding light, he stared up into three worried faces.


	2. Remember us

**Remember us**

I don't own Bleach...

But I own 7 stories of them! I think...

Please more people need to read and review! otherwise I'll feel so sad!

So little people reviwed the last chapter! I really felt like no body cared anymore!

* * *

Misty gray, chocolate brown, and wise tree-bark brown stared down into wide green eyes. Worry and hope written all across their faces.

"Who... who are you...people?" once Toushiro found his voice he asked in a conservative manner.

"Don't you remember us son? it's us! your family" the man with wise tree-bark eyes said with a sad smile.

"Son?"

"Oh no! please don't tell me he can't remember us!" the girl with chocolate eyes whimpered, close to tears,

"Now, now Momo chan you know the doctor told us this might happen, we just have to gently explain to him everything that has happened" the woman with gray eyes spoke as calmly as she could, but deep down the fact that he couldn't remember them killed her inside. The man nodded his head full of stark white hair.

"You see Toushiro, my name is Juushiro, Hitsugaya Juushiro and I'm your father" the man smiled, as he then turned to the small girl on the other side of the hospital bed.

"This is Aizen Momo, your cousin and the woman next to her is your aunt, Ichimaru Rangiku" the strawberry blonde smiled alongside the brown haired girl.

"Your...my family?"

"Yes, I know you can't remember us but in do time, I'm sure you will" Juushiro smiled,

'That smile, it feel... familiar' Toushiro silently mused.

"How are they my cousin and aunt? they have different eyes and hair color than me" the white haired boy asked, as he stared at the two women on his left, with confusion.

'I wonder, if that girl in my dreams is related to me?' but he knew that wasn't a possibility,

"I'm your aunt by being your father's younger sister, but I have a different last name because I'm married" the big bosom woman blushed as she glanced down at the wedding ring on her left hand.

"And I'm your cousin by being uncle Juushiro's late wife, aunt Tsuki's brother's daughter. My father is Aizen Sousuke" Momo answered with a small blush but a humorless smile.

"I...see but what do you mean by **late** wife?" Toushiro asked his supposed father, when he saw the man had a pained look on his face. He winched at his density,

"She died when you were born" Juushiro explained as he raised his left hand and gently laid it on his son's. He smiled as bravely as he could and continued,

"You have no idea how much seeing you awake right now means to me, you mean so much to me, son" the man squeezed the boy's hand,

"What happened to me?" Toushiro finally asked, after all the new yet familiar information, had been explained. However his answer was left unanswered, when the people around him remained silent.

"It's alright, I can take it" he understood what they were probably thinking, even if he looked fragile, he felt completely different. He never felt more alive!

"Well..." Rangiku stared with her eyes down cast. Her bright orange hair covered her face, she obviously didn't want to answer the question. Toushiro turned to his cousin hoping she would answer but she avoided his eyes completely, squeezing her left arm. When he turned his head to the right and looked towards his father, what he said next froze Toushiro's blood where it flowed

"You were in a car accident."

* * *

"I...what?" Toushiro couldn't figure it out. Why would these people tell such a sick joke? why would these people lie to him? what had he done?

"You were hit by a car, three years ago" Juushiro answered with heavy eyes,

"Hit...by a car?" green eyes widened,

'No way! there's no way I could have been hit by a car!' his mind refused to accept the fact,

"You were going to start high school in a month, after summer break, Karukara High school" Rangiku said,

"How did I get...how was I in the accident?" he breathed out

"We don't know, all we know is that you were hit, and stayed in a coma for three years" Juushiro said with a heavy heart,

"...Three years?!" he started when a thought stuck his mind, "wait what about school?"

"You don't have to worry about that Toushiro, just rest up and concentrate on getting your memory back" the white haired man smiled. Toushiro looked at the people around him, against the news of his condition, and the fact that his memories were gone, he felt like he could trust them, they felt familiar. He smiled softly.

"...Thank you."

* * *

A house of huge stature stood in front of a wide eyed Toushiro, as he stared at his supposed 'home'.

"We...live here?"

"Yes! come on! I'll show you around!" Juushiro exclaimed excitedly, as he opened the door for his flabbergasted son.

"WELCOME BACK!!" Rangiku and Momo yelled, as the two white haired men walked into the house, colorful confetti fell from the roof as the women hugged, the shocked boy.

"Wha..."

"Welcome back Toushiro chan!" the big bosomed woman smiled

"Yes! welcome back cousin!" Momo beamed,

"Umm thanks..." he tried to smile but couldn't help but feel awkward around them.

"Now now everyone! we don't want to scare him, do we?" Juushiro grinned proudly, it was just a week after Toushiro awoke and they were already at home. Ready to return to their lives before this whole accident.

"Rangiku why don't you take Toushiro's stuff up to his room and Momo chan could you help me cook dinner? tonight, most assuredly we must have a feast!" Juushiro asked the women,

"Awww you slave driver!" the elder woman moaned, as she made her way up the stairs, a giggle sounded from the little brunette at her aunt's reaction,

"Of course I'll help uncle!" and she glided into the kitchen, Toushiro watched as the people around him acted so...oddly yet so familiar. A small smile found it's way onto his face when he felt a large hand on his right shoulder blade.

"Feel free to wander, and get familiar with the house Toushiro!" his father proclaimed,

"I will...thank you"

"No need to thank me son! just holler if you need me!" he waved and made his way into the kitchen, starting on dinner.

Toushiro walked into room after room, from up stairs to the basement. Nothing seemed to remind him of anything!

'Damn it! what if I never regain my memories?!' he thought in fear but hoped that was just it, just fear. When a beige door made it's way into his view,

'Hmm I wonder where this leads too' he mused and slowly turned his right hand on the silver knob and the silent door opened. He walked in closing it behind him.

* * *

"Wha...what is this?!"

* * *

A.N. Hehehe a Cliff hanger! what do you think our Toushiro sees on the other side?

I wonder...

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

Me. no. own. Bleach...breathe! breathe! breathe!

...Ok now that's done!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wha...what is this?!" Toushiro's wide green eyes started at the room he stood in. Books of all colors, shapes and sizes wound around the walls closely hugging each other. Gold bindings, silver words, rich reds, velvet blacks, worn out greens, ivory silk, lush browns, breathtaking hues of books surrounded Toushiro's eyes, the smell of wisdom fresh in the air.

"This...this is" his eyes wandered to the center piece of the library, onto a very familiar memory.

"The piano" as if the dream itself had become reality, the ivory piano stood before him. Its body remained the same pure white as he saw it last. It's keys of white chalk and charcoal black as clear as marble, and it's small but faithful friend the ivory seat remained beside it's master.

The marble keys felt like ice under his fingers, as he slowly almost nostalgically ran them along, silently humming a song he long forgot.

Toushiro walked in front of the seat and sat down, he lifted his arms in a graceful manner, and rested them on the keys ready to play. However no matter how much his mind wanted to play the sweet music, his body remained still.

'Why...can't I...?' he already knew the answer, he couldn't play. His mind played thousands upon thousands of songs, melodies, and hymns over and over again. When he closed his eyes he could clearly see his small lightly tanned hands swaying over the marble keys, his body flowed as if the music carried his soul, he KNEW how to play! his mind knew but his body had forgotten. It had forgotten long ago.

The beige door that opened him into his sanctuary, closed leaving only the silent piano and the lightly warmed seat, to wait for his next return.

* * *

"So how do you like it? has anything reminded you of anything?" Juushiro asked his son as the family sat at the dinner table, large amounts of colorful foods in front of them, ready to be eaten.

"I really like this place, but I do have a question" Toushiro said almost timidly

"What is it?"

"Did...did I ever play the piano?" his father's eyes widened in surprise but smiled

"Of course you did! you loved it so much! you would play it all day, if I hadn't told you to go to sleep I think you would have played all night!" the white haired man laughed jolly.

"Yeah! you really were the best! I don't think I could ever play my viola like you play your piano!" Momo encouraged

"Ahh! the fun we had when you two would perform together during Christmas!" Rangiku smiled at the memory, everyone at the table nodded but one. Toushiro turned to his right and looked at his father with a stern face,

"Father...I would like to talk to you after dinner, about something"

"Something? are you alright Toushiro?"

"I'm fine, I just need to talk to you after dinner" his green eyes looking straight into his father's brown eyes,

"Alright, after dinner"

* * *

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Juushiro asked as the two Hitsugayas sat in front of each other, Rangiku and Momo had both left back to their own families. The house became silent until,

"I...know this might sound odd to you but..."

"But what? you know you can tell me anything" the elder Hitsugaya put his hand on his son's left shoulder,

"I want to change my name" there! he said it!

"...What?" brown orbs stared in confusion to the odd request. Toushiro looked up and into his father's eyes,

"I want to change my name, this name...it" the teenager found it hard to explain his thoughts, no matter how much they seemed to make sense in his head when he tried to put them into words they became jumbled and confusing. However instead of getting an odd stare from his father, he got something very different. The old man brought Toushiro into a hug.

"It's alright son, I get it...I understand"

"You...do?"

"Yes, very well" he chuckled as Toushiro's hands were awkwardly lifted from his sides and wound around the man's torso, and returned the hug. Juushiro smiled as a single tear fell from his closed eyes,

Even if his son's memories were gone, he was still the same. He knew his son better than anyone! the name Toushiro no longer brought back happy memories but the constant painful reminder that he was no longer the same boy, he was three months ago. With a new name he could have a second chance! he would get to start anew. It pained him deeply, for his son to ask him if he could change his name, after all it was the name his wife gave him! but Juushiro knew that if his wife were still with them, she would agree 100 percent.

"What name do you want?" he asked as held the boy arm length, looking into his green eyes,

'He's got his mother's eyes'

"Takashi, my new name is Takashi" Takashi said with determined eyes, the name just seemed right to him for some reason, he didn't know why, of all the names he could choose from he chose Takashi.

"Then Takashi will be your name, from this day forth you'll be known as Hitsugaya Takashi" Juushiro smiled and hugged his son once more.

'With this new name, I'll start again!' and Takashi hugged his father, once more as well.

* * *

"My Lady, are you sure you want to go to this school?" a tall dark haired man asked the petite girl who sat beside him as he had a slightly confused and worried face on. He stood behind her, for he was her bodyguard and he would always protect her with his life. They sat in an empty dining room, filled to the brim with fine china, ravishing silk curtains over high windows, crystal chandeliers, and a barren table except for one seat, at it's head.

"You know you can choose any other school in all of Japan" he worried for the young woman, for in public schools students tend to be more...questionable while in private schools they cared only for themselves. Yet even though he knew his Lady would only be more depressed in that kind of environment, he only cared for her safety.

"Don't worry Shuuhei, I'll be okay I have you after all" the girl smiled and put down the pamphlet of the local high school onto the table, she turned her head up to her upper right and smiled up at the man's face, he slightly blushed and answered.

"Yes, Lady Kuchiki Rukia"

* * *

Me- Woooooh! Rukia makes her appearance!

and Toushiro is now Takashi!

and if any of you are wondering why I chose Takashi, it's because the actor Takashi Nagayama! in the Bleach Musical! if you haven't seen it then do it now! that was the thing that made me a HitsuRuki fan!

and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Where it all begins

**Where it all begins**

WOOT!! I'm so loving this story!

I hope all of you are too!

Please review and tell me what you think k?

K!

P.S. I don't own Bleach

* * *

"Congratulations class! this is the second month into the school year and you've all survived this far! I'm so very proud of you! but anyway! today we have a new student! you can come on in now!" the overly zealous teacher preached and pointed to the sliding doors to her right when they opened very slowly, to show the class their new class mate.

A small boy with pure white hair stood in front of one of his new classes class of gawking teenagers,

"My name is Hitsugaya Takashi, pleased to meet you all" he bowed low with a very bored face on,

"SO CUTE!!" all the girls in the class room squealed in pure excitement, Takashi was just too good to not squeal like a fan girl! he could fell the urge to roll his eyes, when the teacher butted in

"Alright settle down class! I said settle down class... I SAID SHUT UP!" she screamed with a booming voice that shut the annoying girls up. She then turned to the freaked out Takashi and said in the overly zealous voice before,

"Alright Hitsugaya kun why don't you sit in the back over there! by the window" she instructed him as he walked past the goggling eyes of the girls and murderous glares of the guys.

'Damn it! this is just like all the other classes' he thought in annoyance, all the classes he when to before this one, the reactions were the same every time! the girls would faun over him while the guys would try to find a knife for his back.

'Even without my memories, I know high school isn't suppose to be like this!' his head was supported by his left hand as he looked out of the window, when a woman from the office came in and interrupted the class with urgent news.

The teacher's eyes widened,

"Are you serious?! really?! a...alright then if that's what they want" she made out, he could tell she was in shock, the woman from the office then excused herself

"Umm class it looks like we have another new student" the teacher made her way to the door and personally opened it with a low bow, the class became dead silent.

In came a tall man definitely not a student, from what any moron could guess. He was dressed in a black suit, with black dress shoes and a black tie loosely around his neck, his short black hair rivaled not only the suit but his eyes as well. For they were dark like onyx, small yet never wavering always on the look out for anything that could harm the young girl that followed him in.

She was a very petite girl, dressed in the school uniform she looked like any other girl in the class, however when she made her way to the front of the class Takashi saw her hair was of the darkest midnight black he had ever seen, not too short but enough to hang over her shoulders and cover her ears, with a single black bang that fell between her face, her face was glowed like soft snow she looked beautiful, but what really caught his attention were her eyes.

They were colorless.

* * *

"Umm class meet your new class mate, Kuchiki Rukia" waves of gasps and gossip wound around the room as they talked about their new class mate.

"A Kuchiki?! impossible!"

"Are you serious?!"

"No way!"

"Look at her eyes!"

"Look at that man! I bet he's killed before!"

"No way! a killer and a Kuchiki?!" Takashi looked in confusion at his class, he had to wonder what was all the commotion about, what made this girl so important?

'This is so weird...I feel like I know her somehow' he silently mused as he continued to stare at the Kuchiki with a frustrated brow.

"Class settle down now please!" the class grew quiet, as the teacher turned to her right and asked very politely,

"Would you like to introduce yourself Kuchiki sama?" the petite Kuchiki closed her eyes and sighed,

"Please don't call me Kuchiki sama sensei, here I'm just a student" she opened her eyes and turned to the wide eyed teacher before turning her attention to the awaiting class.

"Everyone my name is Kuchiki Rukia, and I'm going to be your new class mate please note that I'm am blind, so please don't ask me how I'm am so, I was born with it" she said solemnly

"This is my bodyguard Hisagi Shuuhei, please treat him as if he were not here and he will not do you any harm" she pointed to the man who stood on her right and even though she smiled kindly at the group of silent teens, Takashi could easily tell her words were the truth. Her smile held no warmth.

'Her voice...it' he knew he heard her voice somewhere, he just couldn't put his finger on it!

'Where have I heard her before?!' he racked his brain for any thing that might make him remember but to no availed, she remained a mystery. When the voice of his female teacher sounded out,

"Then Kuchiki san would you mind sitting in the back, next to Hitsugaya kun?" she asked as politely as she could, hoping that she didn't anger the Kuchiki. A sigh escaped Rukia's lips,

"I don't mind at all sensei, but could you please tell Hitsugaya san to speak up or raise his hand?" she asked

"Of course Hitsugaya kun?" the teacher sounded and Takashi responded,

"Here" he even stood up only to see the man hold out his left hand for Rukia to follow, as they made their steady way to the back of the room completely ignoring the curious eyes of the classroom. Finally they stood at the desk next to his and he saw Rukia slowly yet gracefully sit on the chair and the man, Shuuhei stand behind her in the far back of the room.

She didn't even greet him.

* * *

Class was finally over and the teenagers rushed out of the room, running to tell their friends of the news that a Kuchiki was in their class. Only himself, the Kuchiki and her bodyguard were left in the room, the teacher had run off to an important meeting once the bell rang.

Takashi didn't know why but when he was with this girl he felt, something familiar within him. Something completely different from what he felt with his family, it felt longer.

"Umm do I know you from somewhere?" he asked dumbly, once the words left his mouth he felt like a complete idiot! what kind of question is that?!

'Of course she wouldn't know me?! I don't even know her!' she turned her colorless eyes on where she heard his voice come from, her face was void of any emotion.

"No, I do not know you or anyone in this school for that matter, now if you'll excuse me" she then dismissed herself and left with her bodyguard close beside her, leaving a shocked Takashi behind.

"Who the hell does she think she is?!" Takashi screamed to himself as he angrily made his way into his house,

"Just because she's a Kuchiki?! who the hell are the Kuchikis anyway!" he asked himself when his father, Juushiro popped his head out of the door frame to the kitchen.

"Ahh! Tou...I mean Takashi! welcome home! how was your first day?" the old man sounded happy, he had the day off of work and couldn't wait to spend time with his son.

"Dad? do you know who the Kuchikis are?" Takashi asked as he took his shoes off, dropped his bag on the couch in the next room and walked to his father,

"The Kuchikis?! of course I know them! I work for them!" green eyes widened in shock

"You work for the Kuchikis?!"

"Well not really, but I work in one of their business corporations"

"What corporation?"

"Kuchiki Corp. they are a very high class of people in Japan, maybe even the highest I'm not sure, but what I am sure of is that they have business companies all over the world" Juushiro explained

"Why do you ask son?"

"Because in one of my classes we have a Kuchiki" he explained only this time brown eyes widened in shock,

"Is her name Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Huh? yeah how did you know?"

"Are you sure Takashi?!"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"I can't believe it" the old man sat down at the dinning table, with a very shocked face,

"What's wrong dad?"

"Kuchiki Rukia is the last heir to the Kuchiki corporations" the man said in thought,

"The last Kuchiki? what happened to the others?"

"Their dead...she's alone in the world not to mention being blind, I feel so sorry for her, that Kuchiki Rukia" Juushiro said with a heavy heart, Takashi remained silent.

'She...she's all alone?'

* * *

Me- Awww! poor Rukia chan!!

I'm so mean to her in this! but sacrifices are necessary for a great thing to happen! aren't I right?

please read and review! and keep in mind the more review the faster the up-date!!


	5. Project time!

**Project time**

Alright! onto chapter 5!

Reviews please!

And I'll up-date faster!

But ignore the horrible fact that

I don't own bleach...

* * *

Takashi had only been in school for three months, three months! and the teacher was already assigning projects!

"Damn that damn teacher!" Kurosaki Ichigo cursed as he punched the air as he was walking home with his friends beside him, Ichigo was a tall not even close to prefect student, his hair was bleached orange which was why he got into a lot of fights, not that he couldn't handle himself. His amber eyes always looked out for the weaker even though he would scare most of them. He had been the first friend Takashi had made at Karukara High, even if it was Ichigo that had asked Takashi if he wanted to hang with them.

"Yeah nice insult Ichigo" Abarai Renji snorted in sarcasm, the equally tall teen was a brown eyed red head, his body filled with tattoos that would get him into trouble...of course what else was new with how the two looked.

"Would you two stop complaining! at least your partnered up together!" Takashi scolded his two good friends,

"Yeah? and who did you get paired up with?" Ichigo asked as he popped a piece of candy into his mouth, all three of the teenage guys had the same teacher, but Takashi was in an advanced class while Renji and Ichigo were in regular. Takashi's eyes widened a bit out of curiosity,

'Hmm I thought the whole school would know by now' but apparently it didn't

"The Kuchiki heiress" he didn't know why he called her heiress, she was an heiress anyway but still he just felt like if he called her by her first name something would happen. It felt foreboding

'This is stupid! it's just a name!' he thought in confusion but no matter how many times he told himself that he still would not say her name.

However his thoughts were interrupted when both the tall teens automatically spat out their candy and gum which were about to be swallowed and blown up into a balloon, now all soggy and mushy.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THE KUCHIKI?!" both screamed in unison, both in complete shock,

"Yeah, that's how I reacted when I first found out" he said as he remembered the news not so long ago.

* * *

"Alright class! congrats for surviving for four months into the school year and as a prize for you all.." the teacher, Ms. Orochi stopped in the middle of her announcement suspending the class in anxious, when she smiled.

"You all have to do a project on an important Japanese figure head!" she gave a thumbs up and grinned at the moaning class of disappointed teenagers,

'A project?! damn it!' Takashi thought and grimaced at the thought of the tedious work, when the teacher said something that shocked him as well as the class,

"And because I know you all pretty well already, I know some of you will procrastinate until the day the project is do or some will get it do without getting help from your partner, soooo...I'm going to choose your partners!" Ms. Orochi's already wide smile seemed to widened wider, if at all possible.

'Damn it! just great!' the white haired teen growled as he looked over his history class,

'Great! after two months I still don't know anyone here' when his eyes wandered towards a petite girl who sat in the seat on his right, sitting as quietly as she had always did as if the news didn't affect her what so ever. Her eyes were closed giving her the appearance that she was sleeping, her hands were set perfectly in her lap like a china doll. Over the two months they had never exchanged words of any kind,

'She never even said hi on the first day' Takashi thought as his eyes lingered on the petite girl, yet no matter how harsh she was when a classmate would try to talk to her, Takashi felt as if...as if she were just acting the part. Of course if she was JUST acting then she does one hell of a job!

'Why does she make me feel...as if I know her from somewhere?!' every time the name Kuchiki Rukia came up, or when he would see her or be reminded of her he felt different. Something he didn't feel for anyone else, something close to his heart. A warmth, a calmness wash over him and peace would overwhelm his mind and body. He knew it wasn't a cold or the flu, that was his first thought but when it didn't go away after some weeks he knew it had to be something else.

Suddenly he could feel someone was glaring at him with hatred, Takashi cautiously turned his head further to the right to see the man in the back, staring holes into his head, with his onyx eyes. Hisagi Shuuhei, Rukia's personal bodyguard.

'Right, I forgot about him' a sudden distaste filled Takashi's mouth and he turned around in his seat, before quickly stealing a glance at the resting Kuchiki.

"Alright and the last part is Hitsugaya Takashi and Kuchiki Rukia" Ms. Orochi proclaimed, waiting for a reaction when she got nothing,

"I said Hitsugaya Takashi and Kuchiki Rukia!" it took a while for the new news to sink into Takashi's mind and when it did he quickly reacted

"WHAT THE HELL?!" his green eyes widened in shock as he pushed back his seat and stood up, he faced the teacher in the front thus not seeing Rukia open her clear eyes slowly,

"Ms. Orochi you can't be serious! my partner is Kuchiki?!"

"I would appreciate it Hitsugaya san if you would use the right suffix for my name" Rukia calmly said after Hisagi had whispered into her ear about the project and her new partner.

"Like I said Ms. Orochi is my partner really Kuchiki _san_?" he gritted his teeth, not really knowing why he didn't like the idea of him partnering up with her. He knew when ever he was with her he felt different, and that meant something that Takashi didn't know of.

'Am I in love with her?...NO HELL NO! I do NOT fall in love at first sight!' he reassured in his mind, Rukia wasn't anything special after all why would he fall in love with her?!

"Do you have a problem with that Hitsugaya kun?" the teacher asked and he was sure she was smirking at him, as if she was enjoying tormenting her students, he felt everyone's eyes stare at him in question, probably wondering why he wouldn't want to partner up with THE Kuchiki princess. He was about to answer back when he felt a familiar sense wash over him,

'I...this...' his mind froze and Rukia sensed it,

'...'

"Hitsugaya kun?" the teacher saw that the green eyed boy seemed to freeze, when he returned to normal

"N...nothing never mind" and he sat down quietly as the class returned to normal.

* * *

'What was that feeling?' Takashi thought as his friends and him were almost home when he remembered something he had forgotten at school

"Shit! I forgot my glasses case on my desk! I have to go back and get it! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Takashi yelled back as he took a sharp turn and ran back to school.

"Ha! got ya!" the white haired teen exclaimed as he grabbed his case and stuffed it into his bag and made his way out of the room as he quietly pasted the music room when heard a piano softly and someone singing.

'Who...?'

* * *

Me- OOOOOooooooo cliff hanger!

Me-Who's singing? can ya'll guess? (Pauline suddenly comes in)

Paul- Of course they can! you dummy! it's...

Me- SHUT UP! let them review the answer!

Paul- ...whatever...(leaves)

Me- (sigh) please review! PLEASE! and sorry it's so short...


	6. More questions

**More questions**

Yosh!

time for the next chappy!

please read and review!

thank you all so much!

* * *

'I thought I was the only one here...' Takashi looked at the clock on the wall to his right showing that it was indeed late, 6 o'clock to be precise. The music coming off the piano and into his mind swallowing him whole, was a bit off but none the less beautiful, Takashi couldn't help but feel a pull at his heart when the music abruptly stopped.

'No, please don't stop!' before he knew it his legs were moving down the hallway in a slow but steady process. Towards the music room to see who the mysterious piano player was.

The white shoji door to the music room gave off a thin light, someone was in there. Tiny steps were made as Takashi pressed up against the door and creaked it just a little. His green eyes searched the room for the piano and the singer, when he finally found the persons.

'Im...impossible!' a petite girl and a grown man were in the room. It was Kuchiki Rukia and her bodyguard Hisagi Shuuhei.

* * *

'Wha...what is Kuchiki doing here?!' this one question ran through Takashi's mind as Rukia held a piece of paper in her hands, gazing hard at it. Shuuhei sat on the seat in front of the black piano. He saw their lips move but they spoke so low Takashi has to stain to hear.

"My Lady you know you don't have to do this" Shuuhei kindly advised, this was a side Takashi had never see on the man. He was always a cold, hard and dark kind of man, or at least that was how he always showed himself.

'Of course he would show this side towards Kuchiki, she is after all his 'lady'" Takashi remembered how Shuuhei called Rukia, his lady. Oddly enough that only made Takashi hate the man all the more.

"I know but..." she sighed, "...you're right I can't do this" Rukia's voice came out...soft?! it came out pure and so sweet Takashi had to do a retake, to see if that really was the Kuchiki Rukia from his history class. It was.

'Where...her voice it sounds so familiar!' he knew that voice from somewhere! he just knew he had heard her voice before, there was no mistaking it! but where?!

"Then would you like to leave now, My lady?" Shuuhei spoke again

"...No, I would like for you to play another song for me please"

"Of course, as you wish" and the man's long fingers to their positions on the keys and began to play a soft and slow melody. His tall and muscular body swayed to and fro, letting the music engulf him. Takashi watched in envy as his fingers clenched the door, unconsciously.

'Damn it! why did I have to lose my memory?! damn it!' he cursed at himself for the accident and its aftermath. Takashi wanted so badly to go back into his father's library and play that ivory grand piano, that would call to him in such sweet melody. He wanted to grace his fingers on its cool marble keys, to sit in heavenly comfort on the seat, to rest his feet on the golden foot steps that controlled the length of the sound. However what he really yearned for more than anything, was to play the music that danced in his head, to drown in the familiar sense that music would bring him. To be able to at least try **something **that would make him remember that girl from his dreams, to be able to go back to that time, even for a moment. He wanted that more than anything! but he couldn't have it.

His body had forgotten how to play, and they refused to let him learn again.

'Damn it all!' tears of frustration pricked at Takashi's green eyes, he refused to let them fall. When Rukia's voice pulled him away from his thoughts,

"That's enough! please stop" she looked pained

"Yes My Lady forgive me" Shuuhei bowed

"No Shuuhei, you played beautifully" Rukia gave her personal guard a soft smile that brought slight blushes to the two men who watched her.

"It...it was nothing My Lady" the grown man looked as if he were now a blushing boy who just got a kiss from his childhood sweet heart, his eyes fettled with the ground as they avoided meeting the Kuchiki's eyes.

Suddenly Takashi felt very possessive of the Kuchiki heiress and he didn't know why.

* * *

The light smile that caressed her face, somehow made her look her...beautiful.

'Wait! what?! Kuchiki beautiful?!' Takashi contradicted his previous thoughts of the girl, Kuchiki wasn't anything special she was ordinary, she was a small, rude, uptight little girl! other than her blind eyes Kuchiki Rukia wasn't anything special to him. So why does he feel a hot flush on his face? why does he feel his breath hitched? or his heart flutter at her smile? why does he feel these things, these emotions?

'Damn it! what's wrong with me?' when Rukia's velvet voice pulled him from his troubled thoughts as she opened her mouth and began to sing. Her voice sounded like angels, melodious and beautiful. Something that wasn't of this world, it sounded so unique and pure yet Takashi felt as if he had heard her sing before, something just told him he had. But where?! where?! why couldn't he remember?!

With her eyes closed her head tilted up to the ceiling, her hands clenching each other over her chest, she stood like a statue of pure beauty. Her black hair danced with the way her head bobbed with the song, her face beamed with happiness Takashi had never seen on the girl before, he couldn't take his eyes off her, he didn't seem to mind he stared. After all who would know?

The two black haired people continued to play in harmony for some hours until the sun began to set beneath the horizon, when suddenly Rukia's face began to tear. She had begun to cry. Takashi's green eyes widened as he saw behind the shoji doors, Rukia stopped her singing and fell to the ground, Shuuhei stopped his playing and ran over to the girl, holding her close and telling her

"It's alright, Rukia sama everything is going to be okay!" his words of encouragement fell to deaf ears as Rukia only shook her head harshly, her face drenched with limitless tears.

"No! no, you're wrong Shuuhei, I...nothing will be alright again! he's gone and it's all my fault! it's all my fault!" Takashi watched as Rukia cried her heart out, while his own heart wrenched with pain and something else.

'Kuchiki wha...' suddenly his phone rang.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Shuuhei screamed in a booming voice as he ran towards the door and flung it open only to see no one, his black eyes squinted as he took a step and bent down feeling the ground before him proving his previous thoughts, the spot was warm.

He turned to Rukia who still had tears running down her face, but had calmed a bit, now curiosity was plain on her face as she looked towards the door.

"Someone was here" the man answered his Lady's unspoken question. She may have no idea who could have been there however he had a pretty good idea as to who the person was and he didn't like it **one** bit.

* * *

"Takashi where are you?! you were suppose to be home hours ago!" Juushiro's voice sounded angry from the other line on the black flip phone in Takashi's hand,

"I'm sorry dad, I...got caught up with school and I lost track of time" he lied hoping his father would bite, he did.

"Alright but hurry on home"

"Okay bye" flipping the black phone closed, he put it in his right pocket and reassured his bag over his left shoulder as he tried to calm his breathing, and slow his racing heart. For a moment there he thought he would have been caught, it took all his strength to jump up and dash out of the school at the rate he was going, but somehow he did it. Takashi smiled to himself but it was without humor for as he made his way home the only thought that ran at full speed in his head was just one.

'Who are you really Kuchiki?'

* * *

Me- oooooooh! I wonder! will Takashi remember Rukia?

will she find out that it was him who listened to her?

find out in the next chapters!

and please read and review! and sorry its so short... again!


	7. Getting to know you

**Getting to know you**

Please once again read and review!

I'm really working hard on this story!

No matter how much the facts say that I don't own any

of these characters...

* * *

"Hey Takashi who did you choose for the project?" Ichigo asked the white haired boy as the three sat near the window, in Renji's math class during break. A week after the incident after school.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to Kuchiki since the teacher gave us the project" Takashi stated

"What?! you haven't even started!?" Renji's eyes went wide, as he leaned over the table, his chair tipsy.

"Yeah"

"Dude! you better get started! this isn't a project you can just slack off on!" Ichigo advised, to the wide eyes of his friends, he only gave them odd stares

"What?"

"Whoa! I never thought I'd see the day Ichigo would take a project seriously!" Renji faked his heart stopping,

"Yeah haha keep acting and one day that will happen to you!" Ichigo smirked as he lifted his left foot from under the table and pushed Renji's chair back, letting him crash onto the floor.

The room filled to the brim with laughter at the expense of the red head, Takashi and Ichigo laughed out loud both overly zealous at joining in.

"Damn you Ichigo!" Renji snarled getting himself off the floor and aiming a right hook at the carrot tops head, however Ichigo ducked before the fist even came close to him thus beginning their fight, to the extreme boredom of Takashi.

"Would you two stop acting like five year olds!" he automatically shouted not fully knowing where that comparison came from, for he had no idea how five year old acted. After all he couldn't even remember how **he **acted when he was five. Soon sadness and emptiness began to fill his heart, and Takashi got up and left.

* * *

'Why...? damn it!' his face twisted in frustration as he could feel himself getting depressed again,

'I need to get my mind off this!' and so Takashi wandered the school, not really sure where his feet were leading him he just followed. Soon the white haired boy found himself out side of the emerald green library doors, and decided to walk in only to see a figure at a table, he DIDN'T expect to see for a while. It was Kuchiki Rukia doing something that seemed to be like research.

'Damn it! why did she have to be here?!' he thought with a sigh,

"Awww what's the sad face for son?" a deep voice asked from behind the shocked Takashi,

"AH! wha...what the hell?!" he turned around holding his chest, as his heart beat with fierceness. Lime green eyes met tiny pools of wood, as he was looking into the eyes of the librarian, Kyouraku Shunsui; with the assistant librarian Ise Nanao shaking her head from behind.

"Ah! K...Kyouraku san I..I wasn't looking sad!" Takashi lamely excused himself, looking away

"Hmm? Nanao chan! I think we have a liar here, this boy thinks we didn't see that sad face before" the oddly dressed old man smirked, he was dressed in a bright pink tee- shirt, cream slacks, and white shoes his curly brown hair tied up into a pony tail.

"Please Kyouraku san don't use that suffix with my name" the dark haired lady scolded as she pushed her glasses up from their bridge, she wore a loose fitted white shirt with the cuffs rolled up, her pants were black like her pinned up hair, and her shoes were black high heels. She was always seen with a book in her hands.

"Awww Nanao chan! don't be like that!"

"I said stop Kyouraku san!"

"Naaaaannnnaaaaaooooo cchhhhhaaannnn!" the old man exasperated as he flung himself towards the pissed off woman, Takashi quickly turned around before he saw a side of a teacher he didn't want to see. His attention was automatically drawn towards white eyes that stared intently at him from across the room.

'Her eyes...' he mused as he swore that he knew this feeling flowing through out his body as the small Kuchiki watched him, in a sort of way considering if she knew what she was looking at since she was blind. Takashi took a breath and slowly walked his way towards her table until he was across from her.

He cleared his throat when she didn't look at him but continued to stare at the place he was at moments ago.

'Looks like she wasn't looking at me after all' a stab of pain flashed through his heart for a moment but he quickly shook it off and tried to start a conversation, when a certain person didn't seen to be present.

"Where's your bodyguard?" he looked around for the black haired man, not noticing Rukia's face looked a bit shocked, confused and angry.

"Please use the right suffix for Shuuhei, Hitsugaya _san_"

"...Right...where's Hisagi _san_?"

"I don't see why that concerns you Hitsugaya san" Rukia responded coolly, returning back to her tactile book,

"Fine, it's not like I care! but I came here to tell you that we have to find a person to research and fast" the white haired boy crossed his arms, as he looked down at the now looking up girl,

"I have already started"

"What?! why didn't you tell me?!"

"...I couldn't find you besides all you have to do is be there to present it" Rukia returned to her book, clearly missing Toushiro's face winch in anger and embarrassment,

"Look Kuchiki _san _I don't know what's wrong with you that you think you're better than everyone! and frankly I don't care! but we were assigned this project together and that's how it's going to be! whether you like that or not!" he pointed to her face forgetting that she couldn't see it, he didn't care. The girl just ticked him off! she acted like she was the queen of everyone! so maybe she was but still! she was the one who said that in school she would be just a student NOT the Kuchiki heiress.

Rukia sat silently for a moment before replying in a tone that took Takashi a while to process, it sounded regretful and lonely.

"If you wouldn't mind _us_ doing a report on General Yamamoto Isoroku, Hitsugaya san I would greatly appreciate it, for I've already started on some information"

"General Yamamoto? the Navy commander in Pearl Harbor and Midway?" Takashi wasn't one for history, sure he was in an advanced class and was passing with great grades but he really didn't care for it outside of the class. However he did hear a thing or two about Yamamoto.

"Yes"

"Alright, we'll do him" finally they were going to get along!

* * *

"Hey Kuchiki is this right?" he held a piece of paper in front of the raven haired girl, on his right to see, when he realized his BIG mistake,

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Kuchiki! I...I forgot! I didn't mean!" Takashi began to stutter like a buffoon, when Rukia only cracked a tiny smile, the white haired boy didn't miss that.

"Wha...what's so funny Kuchiki?" he quickly found that he liked Rukia's smile, even if it was just a crack of a smirk

"Nothing Hitsugaya san, let's get back to work" her smile vanished as fast as it had appeared.

'Kuchiki...' the thought of last weeks after school incident was still fresh in his mind as Rukia cried on the floor like a broken china doll. He didn't want to see her like that **ever** again. He was sure of that as hell was hot.

"We had better stop now, the bell is about to ring" Rukia softly said as she gathered her laptop and papers

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow here right?" Takashi slightly redden but kept it to a minimum as he sounded like a promise to a date, 'The hell is wrong with me?'

"Yes, yes I think I will see you tomorrow Hitsugaya san" Rukia turned to the white haired boy and just looked his way, with eyes that spoke words that he didn't quite understand,

'Ku...chiki...' Takashi unconsciously took a step forward forgetting the already small space between the two, and fell right on top of the raven haired girl. Gasps escaped from both the teens lips as they landed on the ground, their research paper flushed all around them in chaos. He held himself up by his elbows as Rukia laid under him, looking up into his lime green eyes, he into her white eyes.

She looked beautiful! no that was an understatement, Kuchiki Rukia wasn't just beautiful, she was stunning! she was breathtaking, she was...an angel. Takashi's face flushed deep red automatically after he finished that thought process, trying his hardest to ignore how his heart pulled, how his stomach turned, and especially how his body burned for some reason. How come Rukia was the only person to be able to make him feel this way?

"GET THE HELL OFF RUKIA SAMA, YOU BASTARD!" a scream of pure hatred and annoyance sounded through out the library as Hisagi Shuuhei stood shaking in anger.

* * *

Me- Ohhhh! Shuuhei saw them!

what's he going to do?!

and why did Rukia smile and laugh around Toushiro... I mean Takashi? hmmm?

By the way General Yamamoto is a real guy! I learned in history class, I used him because well...I think the real author of Bleach based Yama- jii on Yamamoto Isoroku at least that's what I think...of course they do look a bit alike...ANYWAY!

keep reading and reviewing to find out! please!


	8. Rumors

**Rumors**

I hope you all are loving this story as much as I am!

As I told BlackBelt, I think this story is much better than

"You look like Hitsugaya taichou" but of course you're all the

judges of that! I'm sorry for the long up-date!

Haha

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei had left Rukia for a moment to pick up her papers for the Corporation; he only left her for a moment maybe half an hour and what does he find when he returns to his mistress. Hitsugaya Takashi over her like some kind of rapid animal! in the school library no less! being angry was beyond crossing the line of an understatement. He was FURIOUS!

'I knew that boy was bad news! the first time he stared at Rukia sama!' Shuuhei thought as he made his way towards the two, as they tried to get off each other with flushed faces.

"What do you think your doing boy?!" the bodyguard stood two heads taller than Takashi but the green eyed boy stood his ground.

"I didn't do anything! I just tripped" he defended himself, looking up into the man's onyx black eyes,

"You little..."

"Shuuhei!" Rukia's voice ringed with authority through out the silent as a graveyard library. The man stepped back and bowed low before Rukia, his left hand over his chest

"Forgive me My Lady, I was not in the right set of mind but he..."

"I understand you're only worried about me Shuuhei, but that does not give you reason to yell those words to a fellow classmate of mine" Rukia proclaimed with her eyes closed, ignoring the people who began to talk. She turned her back towards the men and headed to the exit. Shuuhei quickly followed, as he picked up his Lady's laptop and papers, before he glared at Takashi.

"You do well to remember your place boy, had My Lady not been so forgiving you'd be in severe pain now" Shuuhei's dark threat seemed to wash over Takashi as he only looked at the man with strong eyes,

"And you do well to remember, I'm not going **anywhere**"

"Humph we'll see" and the dark haired man turned to leave the murmuring teenagers. Unknown to them Takashi was indeed shaken by the threat, but he'd be DAMNED to let that bastard get him rattled!

'I'm not going anywhere' the white haired boy thought as he made his way out the library, picking up his part of the research on the way. Leaving before he heard anymore of the rumors that would surely be told to EVERY person in the high school, by the end of the day.

* * *

"Is it true Takashi?! are you and Kuchiki really having an affair?! and are planning on leaving to Europe but Kuchiki's bodyguard won't allow it over his dead body?!" Ichigo screamed in the small boy's face, Renji soon followed,

"No idiot! I hear Takashi is already deeply in love with Kuchiki and their already going to run away but her bodyguard is also in love with her! and won't let ANYONE touch her!" both the tall teens leaned forward into Takashi's face, giving him VERY little room to breath,

"Get out of my face! I'm getting sick!"

"Takashi! tell us yo! are the rumors true?!" they asked in unison, to Takashi's annoyance

"No damn it! none of them are true! that's why there RUMORS!" his tanned face was clearly pissed off and he had little to no patience anymore. It had only been a few hours ago that the incident in the library took place and there were millions of rumors of him and Kuchiki running away or getting married or something complete even more RIDICULOUS!

"Alright man! chill" Renji said,

"Yeah, we were just wondering" Ichigo continued "no need to get personal"

"I'm not getting personal! you're just annoying!"

"Yeah blame us for your problems" Renji smirked with his arms crossed,

"Shut up!" Takashi placed his head on his right hand as he looked out the window to his left, ignoring the stares from his classmates and his so called 'friends.'

For the rest of class Takashi's mind wandered paying no attention to his English teacher Ms. Uohana and her preaching's. His lime green eyes shown with no purpose as they were staring at the cherry blossom tree in the front yard of the school, thinking back to the girl from his dark memories.

* * *

"Hey Toushiro! look at this!" the black mist around the girl still remained as black as midnight on a moonless night, yet she sounded as if she were as clear as crystal. Foot steps came running up to the black mist, his younger self seemed to be about seven, it would be the same for the girl as well. He was dressed in a loose white tee shirt and blue jean Capri's, his feet were supported by sandals.

"What is it --?"

"Look!" she extended her hand and a tiny rock in the shape of a crescent moon with the softest hue of purple emitted from it, was shown to him.

"Whoa! where did you find something like that!?"

"Near the river bank" she pointed towards the calm icy colored waters, that shined like they held the very sun within their waves. The park they stood in was the same as it was the last time he remembered, fresh with dew emerald colored grass, tall and bright cherry blossom trees stood not far from each other as if afraid to be alone, the sky stretched over all in a cerulean mist; not a cloud in the sky. The winds were gentle and cool to the touch as they caressed their bodies as of a lover, the sun warmed as it kissed their skin in silent embracement.

"It looks so cool!"

"Here" the girl handed the boy the rock and again Takashi felt as if he knew the girl was smiling,

"I can't take that! you found it! finders keeper!" Toushiro grumbled,

"But I'm giving it to you! so take it!"

"I said I don't want it!"

"Why not!"

"Because you found it! and you like it!

"So? I want you to have it Toushiro!"

"Why?"

"Because we're friends!" once she said that, Toushiro stood silent

"You're so stubborn Toushiro!" and the girl grabbed Toushiro's hand and put the rock in his palm, cool to the touch.

"--...thanks" Toushiro smiled

"No problem" the girl responded when the boy turned to his left and sat down by the river bed. The girl followed and sat beside him. After some time in silence the girl asked softly

"What's wrong?"

"I have a question for you"

"Ask away"

"...Have you ever fallen in love?" Takashi could feel his face flush red and his eyes widened, thinking why in the world had he EVER asked that!

"...Have I ever fallen in love?"

"Yeah"

"I...I don't know, I mean I love my dad and my mom and everyone else"

"That's not what I mean"

"Then what?" Takashi watched as his younger self turned towards the black misted girl and blushed,

"Because my dad told me my mom used to say that she loved my dad so much that she felt like her heart would flutter when she was with him, and that she was really happy with him so she married him" Toushiro explained, to the frustration of Takashi who still couldn't remember what his mother looked like,

'I have to remember to ask dad later on'

"And well..."

"Toushiro?"

"That's how I feel when I'm with you and" the little boy's face was deep red as he avoided the girls eyes, by looking at the water in front of him,

"Toushiro..."

"That's why I decided I'm going to marry you when we get older!"

"Marry me?!"

"Yeah! even if you don't want to! I'm going to steal you and marry you!"

"Toushiro you can't do that! my daddy won't let it!"

"So! I'm going to show him that I can marry you! and I will!" Toushiro's deep blush strengthen as he turned to show the girl his determined lime eyes.

"...Okay"

"Huh?!" Takashi looked confused as he continued to stare at the youngsters, his face deep with a blush as well,

"I'll marry you only if you keep that as a promise!" she held her hand out as he smiled and pinky swore,

"I promise --!" and for just a moment, the dark mist surrounding the girl got lighter by just a fraction.

* * *

'I...I saw a bit of the girl!' Takashi blinked as he tried to remember the fading image as it began to disperse deep into his mind. He could have sworn he saw raven black hair and snow white skin.

'Who...'

"Hitsugaya san!"

'I...need to know who she is!'

"Hitsugaya san!"

'Who the hell is she?!'

"HITSUGAYA SAN!" the now pissed off usually calm Ms. Uohana threw her dry eraser at the white haired boy leaving a white mark on his face, the class burst into laughter.

"What the hell?!"

"Thank you for returning to us Hitsugaya san, now would you please stand and read this to the class?" Takashi stood up picking up the English book as he put on his glasses and began to read when he asked, with a flushed face trying to ignore the growing rambunctious class.

"...Umm what page are we on?"

* * *

"Rukia sama"

"Yes Shuuhei?" Rukia asked as she and her bodyguard made their way towards the head building for the Corporation, her father left her.

"You've had a ruff day why not take the rest of the day off and not trouble yourself with this?" the raven haired girl smirked at her guards concern for her. However this was something she had to do, for the name of Kuchiki. She shook her head softly,

"It's alright, I'll find time to rest later"

"If not now why not tomorrow? you have good enough grades so far to miss a day and you have the power to do so"

"Shuuhei, at school you know I only want to be a student, I don't want to use my name to get something" Rukia's voice sounded strong and determined. Shuuhei only nodded as he walked beside his Lady.

"As you wish, My Lady" he looked forward and missed the look on the young Kuchiki's face, as she thought in promise.

'I will **not** miss tomorrow's meeting with Hitsugaya san.' Her white eyes unnoticed to both, gleamed with an emotion Rukia hadn't felt in a LONG time, hope.

* * *

Me- Yay! I'm done with this chapter!

now on with the next!

oh man! I'm so tired! my brain is on overdrive!

but this story is TOO cute for me not to write!

please read and review! and tell me what ya'll think k?


	9. A Broken Promise

**A Broken Promise**

Alright!

please read and review please!

* * *

"Hmm Kuchiki isn't here today" Ichigo commented as he stood with his back on the windows looking in the advanced history class as the period ended, him and Renji saw a bob of white hair but no petite girl with raven hair and a bodyguard.

"Maybe she got embarrassed about the rumors" Renji commented, only Ichigo shook his head as he disagreed

"Na, I don't think Kuchiki would care about that kind of stuff"

"How are you so sure?"

"She just doesn't look like that kind of person"

"Hmm so now your like a professional at judging people from the way they look?" Renji's voice filled with sarcasm, a smirk wide on his face at the ticked off face of his best friend,

"It's called judging a book by their cover idiot!"

"I know that!"

"Shut up!"

"You! you moron!"

"Nice come back stupid!"

"Like your one to talk, dork!"

"Would you two shut it already!" Takashi's annoyed voice came in as he punch the two tall men's heads,

"OW! what the hell was that for?!" they said in unison, looking down at angry lime eyes,

"For being idiots!"

"Are you angry that Kuchiki didn't show up today?" Renji asked

"..."

"Look maybe she's sick or something came up, she is after all the last Kuchiki to the Corporation, she's got a lot of stuff on her mind" Ichigo encouraged the small boy be patting his left shoulder, his white head bobbed up and down in a nod but he remained silent,

"Hey where are you going Takashi?" Renji called out as their small friend walked away with his bag over his right shoulder, his left hand in his pocket.

* * *

'Damn it! what's wrong with me? so what if Kuchiki didn't make it today, she'll just come back on Monday' Takashi thought as he walked around school, not knowing where he was going,

'Man! why do I feel so depressed? I just had a good time with her for a while and now its like I can't stop wanting to see her!' his lime colored eyes looked up with confused determination. She just made sure that they would meet up again today just to work together, nothing special! so why did Takashi feel like he was dumped? why did he feel complete sadness when he didn't see the petite girl's white eyes looking in his direction? his heart feel like stone? his hands calmly? why does he feel so disappointed?

'What in the world did you do to me Kuchiki? is it because of the rumors that you didn't show up today? is it because you were embarrassed about me falling on you? WHAT IS IT?!' Takashi held his head frustration clear on his brow, he opened his eyes and reached into his pocket and grabbed hold of a trinket. He pulled it out and stared at it in wonder and smiled, it was the tiny purple crescent moon shaped rock from his memory.

Yesterday once he had returned home, Takashi felt like he was possessed into finding the rock, he searched every nook and cranny of his large room for the tiny thing. After many hours of looking of hoping and praying he finally found it! it was in a music book for the piano down stairs. Stuck in its pages in the middle of a song that he knew, from somewhere

'Moonlight Sonata' it read in slightly faded words, the pages had seen better days as they took a lightly yellow tint, worn and torn in places but over all the book looked like a precious thing, like a long lost member of a family that belonged to the ivory piano and the wide library. Takashi took the book down stairs and walked into the room as he set the book on the piano's head,

'Now it looks complete' he smiled as the leathery red book laid on the ivory grand piano. A familiar sense of peace filled Takashi's being as he made his way closer and placed his fingers on the cool marble keys, yearning to play once more his eyes pleaded, his heart called for it, his body needed it, yet once again his mind refused to let him play. And once more Takashi left the room as silently as he came in.

'At least now I know that the girl in my dreams really does exist!' the white haired boy smiled to himself as he put the rock in his pocket and patted it to make sure it was still there.

It was his hope that one day he would find that girl again.

* * *

"Ahh! Nanao chan! look we have another guest! and its the little boy from yesterday" Kyouraku smiled into Takashi's face,

"Ah! Kyouraku san I...I'm sorry for yesterday" the teenager bowed to the surprised librarian,

"No need for apologizes boy, it's quite alright" the man smiled

"Thank you" and Takashi made his way towards the table he sat at the other day, a sigh escaped his lips,

'What do I do now?' when the sound of clicking came to his ears, he turned in his seat and looked at the students at the computers and he suddenly got an idea.

'Let's see' he sat at the computer and decided to type in Kuchiki Rukia not knowing what he was going to get, when hundreds of sites appeared. He scrolled down looking at the many things that told about the raven haired girl, when a site got his interest. He clicked it and read

'Kuchiki Rukia the last in control of the Kuchiki Corporation left to her be her father and his father's father. Generation after generation of male Kuchiki's held rain over this powerful structure and when all ended they lean on a female, Surely this will be the end of the Kuchiki Corporation as we know it. Of course not many would be sadden by this, the Kuchiki's have held power over all for far too long, it's about time they fell.'

"This bastard!" Takashi clenched his fist as he read the many hate articles about his classmate,

'Is this what Kuchiki has to go through?!' he knew the girl probably had a lot of stress and concerns but he never thought it would be like this! he never would have even **dreamed **that Rukia had to live like this, that people out there knew her and wanted her to fail, wanted her gone. Suddenly Takashi felt as if he NEEDED to see the girl again, he needed to see if she was alright! as quick as Ichigo would come back a strawberry joke he typed in 'Kuchiki Corporation' and once again many sites of the large building appeared, Takashi found what he was looking for and printed the paper out and left the library.

* * *

After waiting for the school day to finally end Takashi phoned his father telling him that he had a project to work out with a classmate and that he would be late, quickly hanging up he ran towards the city, and towards the Kuchiki Corporation where Rukia awaited.

"We can not allow children in" a big muscular man in a black suit exclaimed to Takashi as he stood out side of the huge building.

"I'm not a child! I'm fifteen!" he had asked his father long before hand,

"Like I care, I'm still not letting you in!"

"And what if I said that I was Kuchiki sama's personal massager, she gets stressed out far to much for it to be healthy" Takashi weaved a little white lie hoping the guards would let him in, they looked at him like he was crazy

"If you really think we'll fall for that crap then you're an idiot!" the other guard scolded,

"Fine..." knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere the white haired boy turned around and took a few steps with his head down cased.

'...Damn it Kuchiki! you better be in here!' in a instant Takashi turned around once more and flashed pasted the flabbergasted guards as he pushed through the people within and up to the top floor.

"GET BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT BRAT!"

"Like hell!" he screamed back from behind him as he turned this way and that, running as fast as his legs could take him, going up and down hallways and stairs, hiding from the many guard that were now aware of his presence. In his right mind Takashi would NEVER had done something like this! however who said he was in his right mind when it came to Rukia? she played with his heart, his body and mind so much that he feared he no longer had control over his emotions.

'How?! I've only talked to her once! and that was at the library! how does she make me feel this way!' the lightly tanned male leaned on a wall high above the ground, looking over all of Japan through the glass hallway. His chest heaved up and down, in unrhythmatic patterns as his heart pulsed like a tornado; sweat fresh on his brow, his school bag hung limply from his numb arms. The boy sled down onto the floor hoping to catch his breath back when the sound of footsteps running towards him got closer,

'Shit! no time!' once more Takashi got up and ran down the glass hallway when he saw huge red doors, without thinking he opened them and quickly shut them pressing his ear to the door, he heard the footsteps and angry voices run right past the door and he finally sighed out of pure relieve.

'Thank God!' Takashi closed his eyes as he leaned on the cool doors when he felt something was a bit...off about the room, slowly the tanned boy opened his lime colored eyes to stare into a pair of shocked onyx and white eyes.

* * *

Me- ooooohhhhh! try and guess who the eyes belong too!

what's going to happen next I wonder!

please Read and Review!


	10. The other side of us

**The other side of us**

Alright I'm soooooo very sorry for the REALLY long wait but my computer was fried and it's taken FOREVER to just upload this chapter….I'm soooo sorry! Again!

time for the next chapter!

Please read and review!

* * *

Takashi stared into eyes that he knew only too well. Hisagi Shuuhei and Kuchiki Rukia were looking up at him with perplexing looks all over their faces,

"Uhh, hi Kuchiki"

"Hitsugaya san...what are you doing here?" her voice giving life to what confusion she held on her face,

"I...uhh" his lime eyes looked from the girl to the man standing by her desk with a deep frown on his face, his onyx eyes if at all possible looked darker when they looked at him.

"Shuuhei could you get me a drink? I'm a bit parched" Rukia calmly said as she looked up at the man who looked down at her in wonder,

"But My Lady!"

"Please Shuuhei" the kind voice she once used before made it's way towards Takashi's ears once again, and even though he was glad to hear it again he couldn't help think,

'Why does she only use it on Hisagi?'

"Very well Rukia sama, I'll be back shortly" knowing she would tell him to not rush and not wanting to ignore her request Shuuhei walked over towards the door in an instant and opened the door to leave but not before he whispered a warning to Takashi.

"Remember, your place boy" and he was gone.

Silence quickly engulfed the two teenagers as Takashi stood where he was but finally getting a good look at the rather large room. From behind the finely cut and polished rose wood desk Rukia looked a lot smaller than she already was, however the wide clear glass window behind her gave her a light that glowed all powering. In the middle of the room was a small rose wood table with elegantly fine china with hand painted plum blossoms on them. An intricate rug of many colors and patterns laid on the floor under the table and pure white chairs. The room was a light maroon with a snow white ceiling, equally talented hand painted angels danced across the dome. Aligned the walls were rows of books and maps of the world, trading points and other things that Takashi couldn't understand.

In all he was blown away by the shear magnitude of the grand room, to think a petite girl like his classmate Kuchiki Rukia would own this and more!

"Wow!...this room is...hah no words can say what I'm thinking" he embarrassedly scratched the back of his head, as he could feel the girl's eyes on him never wavering

"Hitsugaya san why did you come here?" her cold and hollow voice asked, trying to ignore the pain in his heart at that voice Takashi spoke up,

"Truth be told Kuchiki, I just wanted to see you" his heart raced and his face flushed bright red as the words left his lips, he saw Rukia's face turn slightly red as well.

"You wanted to see me?" he nodded not trusting his voice for the moment however the thought of her white eyes brushed against his mind as he let out a sound telling her he was telling the truth

"Why?"

"Why what?

"Why did you want to see me? if it's about me not coming to school today, my apologizes but things came up that I couldn't ignore" Rukia spoke quietly as her eyes were closed, her mouth resting behind her clashed hands as they laid on her desk.

"That wasn't the reason" the boy walked up to the table in the middle of the room and stood a while before continuing, he wanted to tell her he just wanted to see her, that was it! but telling something like that to someone you barely know would be beyond embarrassing as well as humiliating. However Takashi quickly found that he couldn't lie to her face, whether it was a little white lie or a partial one.

"I got worried that you didn't show up and thought it was because of the rumors going around about us, however I sort of didn't think that was the case so I looked you up on the internet and..." he paused for a moment gaining Rukia's wondering eyes

"And? is it that you found the location of this building?"

"I did but that wasn't the first thing I found, what I found and read were a lot of hate articles about you and your Corporation" Takashi said with a heavy heart

"I suddenly got really worried and I felt like I needed to see you, that's all" the male teen looked up into Rukia's blind eyes and even though he knew she couldn't tell he was blushing he still tried to hold it to a minimum. When suddenly the girl before him did something that made his heart flutter like it did not long ago. Rukia gave him a shy half smile from behind her hands.

* * *

'Just like that time after school in the music room!' Takashi mused as Rukia's smile stayed on her face, he found that that smile of hers whether it be big or small, it was contagious.

"Thank you for worrying about me Hitsugaya san, but it's only natural that there are hate mails and articles about me and **my** Corporation, it's nothing new" as quick as it came her gentle smile became a humorless smirk, her blank eyes open as she stood up and walked towards the window giving her back to the boy.

"Kuchiki, I...never knew, I mean I knew that you had a lot of weight on your shoulders but I never knew that...so many people wanted you to fail" Takashi felt whispered as he saw Rukia's petite body stiffen for a moment, before she responded

"This was the life that was given to me by my father, I have no other choice but to endure the pains to brings as I hold my head up high"

"But I don't get it, even if your the last Kuchiki can't you wait until your old enough to run the Corporation?" the petite girl who stood before him remained silent as the grave, her body encircled by the afternoon light of the setting sun. Rukia turned around as she held her eyes to the boy now in front of her from across the room, her body bathed in blood reds, velvet oranges and smooth yellow, cascading from the sun. She smiled

"If only it were that simple, Hitsugaya san" she sighed and cased her white eyes down to the floor, "If only it were that simple, then my life wouldn't be like it is now" her soft voice returned, only it as it fell on his ears it came as a silent plea, a prayer. A hope.

"Kuchiki..." Takashi unconsciously took a step forward, wanting nothing more than to hold the small girl close to him. She abruptly looked up at him with cold eyes once more,

"If that is all Hitsugaya san, then please leave I have many things to look over" before returning to her large black leather chair, Takashi stopped her

"Wait! I have something else to say"

"What is it?" he walked up to the girl and with a slight blush on his face as he asked,

"Inoue Orihime is having a party on Friday at the end of next week and the whole school is invited so I was wondering if...if you'd want to go with me?" his heart clenched, his mind raced and his breath hitched. He finally asked her! but he couldn't pass out yet. So he waited for the reply of the shocked and slightly red face of the raven haired girl.

"Kuchiki?" he opened his lime colored eyes to see the girl blush at his request frozen like a statue,

"Kuchiki? are you alright?" he waved his hand in front of her face when he remembered she was blind he withdrew his hand as if he had been slapped.

"I'm sorry!" he couldn't have felt more like a buffoon than at that moment.

"No, I'm sorry Hitsugaya san...I don't know if I can make it" Rukia's voice came out gentle, yet it still hurt him

"No, it's okay I mean we just had one conversation in the two months we've known each other, I understand you're busy sorry" the white haired boy turned to leave and return home when Rukia yelled to him to stop,

"Wait! I...maybe I can go but I'll have to make sure I'm free on that day, so could you wait for me to reply to you later?" her slight blush turned a few shades darker in that moment but she tried to keep a straight face, as she looked at Takashi. He grinned like a goof but who cares?! he knew in that moment his heart stopped for a second and he couldn't have been more happy! he wanted so badly to hug the girl that second but he knew if he did, she would get freaked out and he **didn't** want that. After all they were just getting started in their friendship.

"Of course! tell me anytime!"

"I will"

"See you later then Kuchiki" he waved, as she smiled

"Yes, until the next time we meet each other Hitsugaya san" and he left, both with wide smiles that remained on their faces all night.

* * *

Me- I know it's short but! I plan to upload another chapter VERY soon because of the SUPER long wait everyone had to endure but!

the next chapters will be longer! much longer!

and A LOT more deeper and interesting!

so please read and review!!


	11. It's tonight, we meet

****

It's tonight, we meet

Ok! My first dedication chapter! This is for my great and BOOMING Narquotic fuku-taichou and

the greatest one and only Youshallnotpass-taichou!

As well as the HitsuRuki army! And all the new recruits! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Hey Takashi are you going to Inoue's party?" Ichigo asked the white haired boy, as they ate their lunch on the roof of the school. Ichigo stuffed his face with a ham sandwich, as Renji chowed down on cup ramen Takashi filled his mouth with sushi.

"Yeah are you?"

"Duh! who wouldn't! it's tonight and I'm going to be there for the longest time!"

"I'll drink to that!" Renji raised his juice as he and Ichigo cheered taking large gulps of their strawberry and orange drinks.

"So who are you going with?" Takashi asked hiding his growing smirk as both the tall teens got red and looked away,

"None of your business!"

"Meaning both of you have no one to go with?" he was full out smiling, laughing at his friends misfortunes.

"Shut up! like your better!" Renji yelled

"Yeah! and who are you going with?!" Ichigo backed up as they stared at their small friend as his smile got bigger, if at all possible.

"Heh you'll have to find out at the party"

"Damn it Takashi! tell us!"

"I don't think so, I'm not telling"

"Tch you're no fun Takashi" Renji commented as Takashi's smile widened and remained that way.

Later that day Takashi was heading home when a thought struck him,

'Maybe I should buy something for Kuchiki, just as a nice gesture?' after standing in the middle of the sidewalk for about a half hour weighing the pros and cons, Takashi turned around and headed towards town. Rare lime colored eyes stared at the different products the many stores and boutiques held in their windows, he had walked around for almost three hours and still he couldn't think of what to get the girl!

'Damn it! if I knew it would be this hard...I' a sigh escaped his lips when a woman popped up behind him,

"Are you looking for something!"

"Ah! umm yeah" a large smile found its way onto the dark woman's face as her yellow almost feline eyes stared into Takashi's lime ones,

"Is it a girl perchance?" he cased his eyes down and felt the tip of his ears burn,

"Yeah but she's just a classmate, nothing more!" he looked up and into the purple haired woman's even wider smile, she walked over to her side of the table of trinkets, and picked up a bracelet.

"Here for your girl" her smile never wavering seemed suspicious but her eyes somehow told him as if she knew, she understood what he was going through.

"Thank you, how much?"

"Nothing on the house"

"Really?!" the dark haired woman only nodded as she put the bracelet into Takashi's hand and pushed him off,

"Go now boyo! off to your girl! tell her how much you like her and if that gem glows then you'll know she's the right one!" he nodded and walked off after thanking the woman once more, but even though her words seemed sincere Takashi couldn't help but think,

'Yeah right.'

* * *

"Alright Takashi are you sure you have everything?" Juushiro checked his son for the third time in just half an hour,

"I'm fine dad, I have everything"

"Cell phone?"

"Yeah"

"Enough money?"

"Yup"

"and I.D.?"

"Got it" the teen nodded his head as he couldn't help but smile at his worried father. He patted his tall father as he headed towards the door

"I'm fine dad really, I'll call you when I get there and when I'm coming back"

"Alright, take care then and show Rukia chan a good time!" Takashi nodded grateful that his back was facing his father, otherwise the old man would be on his case for the blush that appeared.

'Alright time to get to Kuchiki's' he had to admit even though on the outside he looked like a calm kid dressed in fitted blue jeans, white shoes and a black long sleeve shirt with two chains running across his chest. On the inside he was in chaos! his heart beat in it's rib cage like a bird wanting nothing more than its much overdue freedom, his hands calmly, his mind raced of all the possibilities that could happen good or bad, his breath would hitch here and there, his stomach wrenched with panic that he would make a fool of himself in front of Kuchiki, of joy that she said yes, of dread, adrenaline, excitement, every feeling that a teenage boy was suppose to feel on their first date!

'Breathe, I have to remember to breathe' he told himself as he walked towards the raven haired girl's mansion. He reached into his pocket to hold onto the one thing that would calm him when he felt on edge the little rock, as well as the bracelet that he planned on giving Rukia when the time was right. Takashi could feel a smile crawl onto his tanned face as he thought of his younger self and the mist covered girl, when he realized that the girls house was right in front of him.

Takashi took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and slowly made his way through the giant gates, across the finely cut lawn and up the stairs to the door where he knocked three times, hoping that it would be Rukia and not her bodyguard. He visibly winched when the tall man came to the door.

* * *

"What do you want boy?" irritation clear as crystal came deep from his voice as Shuuhei's onyx eyes stared down at Takashi,

"I'm here to pick up Kuchiki"

"You little, you still can't call her by her first name nor even use the right suffix?" Shuuhei always got angry when Takashi was around and tonight was no different, it just so happen to anger the older man more that the teenager was here at **their **house, to pick up **his** mistress.

"Shuuhei let Hitsugaya san through and please get ready" Rukia's voice held a slight teasing sound to it as it came from behind the man as he turned to let his Lady through the door way, Takashi automatically stopped breathing and felt his whole head burn with a strong blush, for Rukia stood before him more beautiful than any girl he ever seen.

She wore a sliming black dress as it hugged her in all the right curves, the bottom flared out as it sparked with light gray rhinestones and glitter sewn into the cloth, it stopped at her knees giving her a higher look as her feet wore dark gray strapped high heels. Her shoulders were bare except for the two straps of the dress, making her look like a fallen angel, her white neck bare letting her midnight raven hair cascade over her shoulders, her single black bang still hung over her face yet it didn't take away from her natural beauty, in fact it only enhanced it. Giving her a look of absolute innocence, and purity none were allowed woman or man.

Her white eyes watched where she thought he was, as Takashi stood silent

"Hitsugaya san?"

"Huh? oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare" his blush went ten times stronger than before, "Haha looking at you I feel like I'm a bit underdressed" he admitted as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Nonsense I think you look quite handsome, right Shuuhei?" she turned her head to look at the man beside her as he stayed quiet for a moment as if pondering whether to tell a little white lie or not,

"Shuuhei?"

"Yes he looks fine, shall we get going?"

"Huh? he's coming with us?!" Takashi couldn't help but be shocked at the new news,

"Of course I will be going, I am Rukia sama's personal bodyguard she goes no where without me" the boy couldn't help but be sad that they wouldn't be together as well as angry that **this** man of all the bodyguards she had, had to come.

"I apologize for the trouble Hitsugaya san but I'm afraid what he says is an absolute rule in my family"

"No it's okay, I'm just glad we can go together" he grinned as Rukia once again gave him a small smile, they left the house and headed to the party.

* * *

Me- So did you all like it?! Please tell me In a review! And points to the person who can guess who the yellow eyed lady was! wink wink

And tell me what ya'll think that will happen at the party! Cake! (my cute little way of saying k or okay)

Things will get VERY interesting! I know, I know I'm just repeating myself but its true! things will only get MORE interesting!


	12. I'm sorry

**I'm sorry**

Bwahahahahahah!

now the REAL drama begins!

P.S. I know a lot of us don't like Inoue but she was neccesary...I made Inoue the rich popular not so smart girl. Her character is still the same but not the way she lives...

so enjoy!

* * *

Karukara high was a very simple public school, with regular students, normal teacher, average everyday teenagers. Yet the moment one stepped into Inoue Orihime's rather large house, one could see that the life of a Karukara student was FAR from their day life. Girls and boys danced on top of each other, laughing, dancing, playing and flirting, guys dressed in shorts to jeans, the classic button down shirt to a simple muscle shirt. Girls dressed in bright colorful mini-skirts and tight shirts to a classic party dress.

The loud music boomed through the walls, as Rukia and Takashi stepped out of the blood red Maybach 62, Shuuhei stood by Rukia's door as he opened it for her

"We're here Rukia sama"

"Thank you Shuuhei" the girl smiled as she turned her head to Takashi who stood to her right, Rukia couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive at the thought of actually acting like a normal teenage girl for once.

"This is the first time I've been to a party" she quietly admitted to the shocked boy, trying not to let her bodyguard hear, of course judging from the way he was in front of them and physically winching at the busting music, he had no inkling that she even spoke.

"Are you serious?" her black hair followed her head movement as she nodded,

"Have you been to many parties?"

"Truth be told, I can't remember" Takashi murmured as he felt a pang of guilt that he couldn't help in comforting the girl more, as well as embarrassment that he couldn't remember how is life was before the accident.

'Damn it why did that accident ever happen!' the white haired boy clenched his fists thinking that if he had never gotten hit then he would still be called Toushiro, he would remember his past, his actions, his thoughts and feelings of countless incidents good or bad, he would remember who the girl from his dreams was! he would be able to play the piano again.

"Hitsugaya san?"

"Huh? oh! sorry Kuchiki" Takashi's cheeks lightly heated as Rukia's voice sounded a bit concerned, he smiled

"Shall we go in?" she nodded happily as Shuuhei once again opened the door for them and followed close behind as the white door shut, leaving the quiet outside world in the unforgiving darkness.

* * *

"Hitsugaya kun you came! OH! and with Kuchiki san too!" Inoue Orihime exclaimed as her hands clasped together a huge friendly smile plastered on her flushed face, her river like maroon hair hung down her back as she wore a pink flowery printed shirt that flowed towards her ankles, black boots that hid her legs from view and a VERY tight dark purple shirt that made all the men stare. Much to the rich girl's enjoyment. However two men in the room recoiled a bit at the sight,

'Thank God Rukia sama doesn't dress like that' Shuuhei mused as his eyes watched the petite woman before him, silently beaming that she was smiling and for once in the longest time was enjoying her life.

'Does every girl here have no shame?' Takashi questioned as his lime eyes looked at his fellow schoolmates, before setting his sights to the girl he was with tonight. Standing in front of Inoue, talking a bit apprehensively but happy none the less was Rukia dressed in a classic black dress.

'Funny how even though Inoue san is...Inoue san in just that dress Kuchiki looks a thousand times more stunning' almost automatically Takashi felt his face flush and his heart race at the innocent thought before he shook his head. 'What the hell!? where did THAT come from?' he mentally scolded himself for thinking such a thought and for staring. He cased his eyes towards the right of the large room when Inoue turned to leave, after saying her goodbyes and thanks.

"I never knew Inoue san was so nice" Rukia commented to the two men beside her, a smile on her face had once again worked its contagious affect on them as Shuuhei and Takashi grinned.

"She's always nice to everyone" the tanned boy replied as they walked towards the wall and far from the dance floor. The three of them sat at a table with a decorative candle in the middle, giving of a comforting and relaxed feel; only after awhile of sitting did Takashi smell that the candle gave off a slight vanilla scent.

"Boy, do you plan on doing anything with My Lady, or is it time for us to leave?" Shuuhei's voice came from across the small circular table beside Rukia's petite figure, lime eyes squinted in slight annoyance,

"Yeah in fact, Kuchiki and I will dance" Takashi stood up and held out his right hand toward the flushed heiress

"May I have this dance?" he beamed with a wide smile and a blush as his heart raced like a runner during a marathon, his mind shut down momentarily as Rukia nodded her head and answered by taking his hand, sending a tingling sensation throughout his whole body; with that single touch of her hand.

"Yes" he lead her to the dance floor as the pounding music drowned them in their own world. Much to the irritation of Shuuhei.

* * *

The dance floor jam packed with groups, couples and singles dancing to the pumping music of High and Mighty color, Sweet Escape, giving little room to Rukia and Takashi as they tried to dance themselves.

"I'm sorry it's so crowded Kuchiki" the boy screamed over the music

"No, I'm just glad to be able to be here" the petite girl yelled over the music, though her eyes were blind she could tell from the heat of the room and the volume, that most likely the whole school was here. Rukia smiled against herself as she was truly happy! after so many years she was able to enjoy life as a teenage girl, and not as the LAST Kuchiki only to run the family business. So why did she feel so...anxious? why did a little voice in the back of her mind tell her she **wasn't** allowed to enjoy her life, when _he_ couldn't?

'No! I...no...!' Rukia's breathing began to become labored and short as her white eyes looked pained,

"Kuchiki?"

"Hey! Takashi! you made it!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped onto the much smaller teen from behind, shocking the white haired boy.

"Ichigo! Renji!"

"Hey Takashi so who are you here with?" Renji looking at his friend with a wide smile on, Takashi gave him an odd look as he told them,

"Who else am I dancing with, before you guys came crashing in!" the carrot top and red head were the ones to give him an odd look as they pointed out,

"You're dancing alone Takashi" lime colored eyes widened as he turned around to see that they were right, Rukia was gone.

"What the!"

"So Takashi who did you...OI!" Ichigo didn't get to finish his sentence as Takashi ran off disappearing from the two's eyes sight in a blink of an eye.

'Kuchiki! where the hell did you go?!' he thought as he ran towards the table he and Rukia were sitting at only to see the seats empty of their contents, not even the stoic bodyguard was there anymore, only then did Takashi's mind begin to panic. Thinking as he ran out the house and towards the cars parked out side, the blood red Maybach 62 gone.

* * *

'Kuchiki, did I do something! did I say anything! what!?' Takashi pounded his brain for answers as he replayed the whole night in his mind, as he ran towards the Kuchiki mansion. Hoping, praying somehow he hadn't offended the girl.

After some hours of running Takashi couldn't continue, he had to rest! sweat poured from his brow, his heart pattered like a drum, trying to intake as much air as his lungs could take.

'Damn it! damn it! damn it all!' Takashi squeezed his eyes shut trying to minimize the pain with every breath he took,

"Kuchiki..." slowly the boy opened his eyes and saw something that made him lose his breath once more. It was Hisagi Shuuhei's blood red Maybach 62! he was close! Takashi felt his legs turn to jelly as he tried to take a step but he forced himself from falling over, as he made his way towards the park, not far ahead somehow knowing Rukia was there. He was right. There stood Rukia and Shuuhei in the middle of the park, in front of the marble fountain, the petite girl was crying.

'Kuchiki!' Takashi hid behind a tree as he watched with pained eyes at the two getting closer, how Shuuhei was the one who could comfort her and not him, how much fear was present as he watched the girl cry thinking it was his fault, his lightly tanned fingers held onto the tree trunk, he strained to hear them talking.

"Rukia sama please don't cry, you are a Kuchiki, you are stronger than this pained memory of yours"

'Pained memory?' Takashi's ears perked at this,

"It isn't just a pained memory Shuuhei! it's a constant reminder of my sin! I'm not just a Kuchiki! I'm a girl! a human being who needs to cry once! am I not allowed even that because of my name?!" Rukia exploded, all the pain, anger, hatred, guilt, and sadness that had accumulated over the many years had finally poured out in her tears. In her screams at her bodyguard, after all she is only human.

"Forgive me, I didn't know" Shuuhei said as monotone as he could, never in the so many years he served the Kuchiki's has one ever yelled at him. He had a close relationship with them so they never had reason to yell or assert their power over him, yet when Rukia yelled at him with tears in her white eyes, finally able to let the pain go even for a moment, Shuuhei found he couldn't be angry; not at Rukia.

"No, I should be the one apologizing, I yelled at you and you were the only one who ever listened, forgive me" Rukia forced her eyes to down cased in the shame, as Shuuhei only shook his head

"You are my Lady, and I am your servant, it is my first and only priority that you are happy" the older man smiled down at Rukia, his coal onyx eyes shone kindness.

"Thank y..." suddenly Shuuhei's phone rang, he picked it up and nodded as Rukia's eyes instantly turned from gentle to cold. The two dark haired people left never noticing Takashi watching them.

'Kuchiki...' the scene that played before him, reran in his mind as well as millions of questions that came without fail.

"...Rukia" as soft as the winds of summer Takashi whispered her name and instantly felt sharp pain jolt through his mind.

"Aaaahhh!" holding his head with both hands, Takashi was thrown back against the thick trunk by the shear amount of his misplaced memories, flashes from his childhood became clear as crystal, his emotions, his thoughts, his dreams, ambitions, every little detail that he had forgotten flooded his mind like a raging whirlpool. The piano, his friends, his family everything became clear to him in a single instant. Every nightmare, every dream he could remember played back behind his lime colored eyes, as his breathing hitched and labored, as his chest fell up and down in unrythmatic patterns. He pried open one of his lime colored eyes, a single thought jammed into his head,

'Kuchiki Rukia...you're the girl from my dreams!'

* * *

Me- told you! this chapter was long!

and a WHOLE lot more interesting!

and FILLED with more drama!

and once again please READ AND REVIEW!

Thanks you! btw the Maybach 62 is a real car!

look it up if any care! it's seventh of the top ten most expensive cars in the world!

costing at 385,250, I picked it because it looked nice! haha


	13. Realization of the truth

**Realization of the truth**

Yosh! onto the next chapter!

Thank you all for staying with me so far!

You all make me so happy!

And so! please enjoy!

* * *

"What did you say?!" Juushiro yelled in flabbergasted shock as Takashi told him the news as he sat on the white leather couch in the large cream colored family living room,

"I remember dad, I remember everything about my past! you and the way you talked about mom, aunt Rangiku, Momo, uncle Sousuke, uncle Gin, everything!" Takashi looked into his father's deep emotional brown eyes with his own lime green,

"Oh, Takashi..." the old man grabbed hold of his son, and embraced him like he used to do every time he got to, if his son allowed. Takashi held his father back, as he smiled

"I remember dad!"

"Yes, yes Takashi! thank God!" tears easily flowed from the old man's face as he looked into his son's face, seeing the familiar gleam he would see in his son's eyes regularly shining in them once more only brought more wordless joy to his heart as he continued to smile and cry.

"Dad, don't start crying!" Takashi smiled as he tried to hid his now tearing face, out of happiness and overwhelming joy. His father looked up at his face, and shook his head,

"I can't! your voice, your eyes, everything about you is back! it's the same as it was three years ago" and the man pulled his beloved son into another embrace,

"We have to tell Rangiku! and everyone else!" and the white haired man jumped up and ran to the phone to tell of the news, when he turned around as a thought struck him,

"Now that you remember does this mean you'll go back to being called Toushiro?" the man sounded hopeful as he looked at his son getting up from the couch, Takashi's own lime eyes looked however less hopeful.

"Not right now, not until I clear some things up" the lightly tanned teen looked sorrowful at his father, hoping that he didn't see disappointment in them, a sigh of relief left his lips as Juushiro only smiled, understandingly.

"It's alright, take as long as you need"

"Thank you dad!" with that said the boy ran up stairs to shower, after coming back from the dance and running for about three or four miles. He REALLY needed a shower. As well as time to think, about a certain girl that meant more to him now that his memories returned.

'Rukia'

* * *

The mist covered girl shrouded from his sight constantly, no matter how much he tried to remember was finally free from her dark binds. Giving light to a young raven haired girl with snow white eyes. He could finally see the girl fall from the cherry tree dressed in an equally white strapped summer dress, with silver sandals. Her voice pure as the passionate burning morning sun waking from it's sleep as the icy diamond moon began her slumber. Her porcelain skin gleamed like fresh snow, her baby face showed pure and utter innocent that could only rival her blind yet all seeing eyes. It seemed odd that such an angelic like child would wind up with hair as black as a raven onyx gleaming on a moonless night.

Yet Rukia changed from that little child of four to a preteen of ten. Her beauty only seemed all the more, as her face grew more alluring her single black bang still hanging in front of her still innocent stark white eyes. She wore a soft lilac short sleeved summer dress with slightly different red sandals on her petite feet. Her midnight raven hair contradicting her velvet white skin gave her the look of a breathtaking, wordless angel of winter. Yet her smile and blush meant nothing of the sort.

He saw her giving him smiles and blushes that he found he needed, wanted and yearned for every time he would come to see her at the river bed. He would ask her to sing for him, in her heavenly voice that only sounded all the more pure and rare. He would act as if he sat at his piano and play music as she sang, and together they would be the perfect duo. That was their dream after all.

'I remember Rukia, I finally remember that promise we made how you and I would say that when we grow up, we will travel the world and perform all over singing and playing together' Takashi smiled as the warm limpid water caressed and pattered over his washed and cleaned sloppy mangle of hair, the suds of soap ran down his well toned body, as a sigh escaped his tanned lips as he drowned himself in his regained memories once more.

'Rukia' her name that had once sounded so foreign and foreboding to him that he refused to even utter them, now sounded like sweet nectar as he couldn't stop whispering her name. He suddenly felt tight and he could feel his body burn with that blush he would always have when he was with the girl during his childhood. He closed his eyes trying to cool his body down as he saw an image of the raven haired Kuchiki, her white stare dug into him as he felt the familiar sense of emotion that only **she** could make him feel. Like in the class room when the teacher told them they were partnered together, like how she stared at him from across the library, the way she looked up from under him. He felt tight again and a frustrated groan made its way out of his lips,

'Damn it! stupid hormones!' he cursed as he turned off the water and excepted the once forgotten emotions and feeling in his chest, for his Rukia.

* * *

"Rukia sama are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Shuuhei's voice sounding scared for once, giving life to his silent thoughts about the whole thing as his mistress sat by the fire as it burned in its marbled home. Seated comfortably in a dark brown chair, her blind eyes stared as the warmth of the fire that pricked at her. They had come back from an important meeting just a few hours ago, early in the next morning. The sun hung low in the clear azure sky but her felt no warm from it and only from the fire as she nodded

"It's for the best, at least this way the Corporation will not fall, and I will not have gone back on my promise to father" the heiress's voice cold as ice and sharp as glass. As she thought back to the **real** people who could pull her strings, in the way they saw fit.

"Kuchiki Rukia, at the age of fifteen we clearly see that you are not old enough to keep the Corporation in running order" a dark man with tendrils as hair proclaimed from behind a long mahogany desk as three other business people sat behind him.

"We also see that there are three other powerful families that could perhaps keep your business up" the only woman with short blue hair and black eyes said almost pityingly.

"We want you to see which one of these three suitors you prefer and choose, then tell us and we will see where that leads" the man on the far left smirked at the slight shiver he saw Rukia emitted,

"We'll see you back here once you've decided" the man on the far right yelled, as he sat the least accordingly of his three co heads.

"Zaraki, sit properly!" Scolded the black man,

"Shut it Tousen!" Zaraki yelled back,

"I don't tell you how to sit so you do the same and mind your own damn business"

"Stupid fools" the woman muttered under her breath, catching the ears of the big man

"Say that to my face! Soi fong!"

"I think not, at least not while we still have work to do" she gritted her teeth as she tried to keep her emotions under control,

"You may leave now, Kuchiki dono" the man on the far left waved his right hand, as Rukia bowed and left without a word, but not before hearing Zaraki yell

"Who said you could have the last say, Kurotsuchi!"

'Why am I never in control of my **own **life?' Rukia thought as she walked away from the people who ruled over her. They were the four Tyrants of ALL business's in Japan.

* * *

Me- oh shi...oot!

now we see the relieved past of Toushiro/ Takashi!

and the possible future of Rukia!

what will happen next!?

Please read and review!

btw did ya'll realize that Hitsugaya's favorite/important people (Hinamori and Matsumoto) are like in love with the two people he HATES (Aizen and Ichimaru)! I just realized that!


	14. The First Date

**The first date**

Thank you to **none** my anon reader! For being my 70th reviewer!

And I would like to dedicate this chapter once more to my taichou! Youshallnotpass for being SUPER SUPER SUPER cool and sexy!!

And thank you to everyone for everything! But I have a question for ya'll!

Guess who the first date is with!

* * *

"I'm sorry cousin, auntie Rangiku couldn't make it today nor uncle Gin or my father" Momo apologized as she stood at the front door to the Hitsugaya's home.

"No it's okay, Momo really" Takashi smiled at his cousin as the teens were about to go to the city to celebrate by themselves since the adults were being adults by having to go to work...on a Saturday no less! She was dressed in a jean jacket over a white half long sleeve shirt, she wore strapped navy blue shoes and a dark purple shirt that fell to the floor. He wore simple faded blue jeans, his classic white shoes and a black short sleeve shirt with a white collar with a sixty-eight over his left breast.

"I'm so sorry Takashi, I will make this up to you" Juushiro said as he raced to get ready to leave as well,

"It's okay dad, I know your busy besides I'll just have to have enough fun for the two if us!"

"And I'll have enough fun for my father and aunt Rangiku and uncle Gin" the tiny brunette smiled, as Takashi gave her a look

"Are you sure you can handle THAT much fun Momo? you know who **WILD** aunt Rangiku can get" he smiled as he was finally able to talk about something that he remembered about his family. For a moment the girl looked faint at the thought of their aunt but she pulled a smile,

"I'll try!"

"Yeah" and they left saying goodbye to the white haired man as he tried to gather his things and eat his breakfast, a very burnt piece of toast, at the same time.

* * *

At the shopping district of Karukara town Takashi strolled beside his cousin Momo as they talked about the good times, how the family got together every Christmas eve and just party till midnight, how they would celebrate birthdays and anniversaries of deaths, how they would go to the beach as a family, take vacations together, celebrate holidays

"I remember once on a Christmas you told your mom, you would grow up and marry your dad! everyone laughed at you!" Takashi let you a large grin at his flustered cousin,

"Shut up!" she slapped his arm as she turned her head,

"You can't hid from the truth Momo" he continued to tease, he was back to normal! before he remembered Takashi tried to act as he thought he would normally but somehow he always felt that a part of him was missing not his memory but something from deep within him. However when he got his memories back, he knew instantly what was missing. It was freedom. The freedom his heart felt whenever he laughed, the light that would seem brighter every time he looked and smiled nostalgically. That was what was missing. The last piece of the puzzle.

Takashi turned his lime eyes onward as they walked in joy when he heard a ruff male voice pull him in,

"Look Kuchiki, I don't want to be here as much as you do, but get over yourself!" when Takashi looked to his right he saw a tall, strong built man with a black beanie hiding his teal hair and turquoise eyes, dressed in a torn up jean jacket over a black shirt that said 'Screw you!' in bright neon blue, dark almost black navy blue jeans also torn, and blood red cowboy boots. However that wasn't what shocked him the most, it was the fact that the said man was standing in front of a woman, dressed in black boots, a long light blue skirt, a blank white short sleeve shirt under a deep ebony jean jacket and a dark purple stripped curled scarf wrapped around her neck her hair midnight black and eyes white.

"Rukia!" he whispered as his eyes widened in shock, 'What is she doing here!?'

"Takashi? are you alright?" his first cousin asked, tugging on his right sleeve getting his wavering attention

"Huh?! oh! Momo, umm yeah I'm alright hey let's take a break and rest at the fountain" he lamely smiled, hoping that the girl would buy it without any questions,

"Alright!" she smiled and went to sit on the ledge as the cool clear water splashed behind her, much to Takashi's relief when he saw his cousin sitting beside Rukia!

"Shit! no! anywhere but there!' quick like lightning Takashi came up to his cousin from her left side, the opposite side of Rukia's position careful not to let the raven haired girl hear him, he whispered

"I meant why not we sit on a bench? far away from the fountain!"

"Taka...humph!" forcing his hands over his cousin's mouth he whispered her not to talk as he took them far from the fountain. White eyes looked to her left at the sudden air that she felt,

"Did you notice that?" she asked the man,

"What are you talking about Kuchiki?" he replied, when she only shook her head and got up to leave,

"Never mind, Jeagerjaques san" Grimmjow only snorted as he followed. Both unknowing that a pair of brown and green eyes watched them.

* * *

'What is Rukia doing with that guy?' Takashi's white finely trimmed brows furrowed in question, he couldn't help but feel **really** possessive of the raven haired girl as to the long past they had together, she was his. Or at least that was what his heart kept telling him when he tried to tell himself otherwise.

"Takashi why are you watching those...no way!" Momo's chocolate brown eyes widened in shock as she stood behind her cousin,

"Is that...really Kuchiki Rukia and Jeagerjaques Grimmjow!?"

"How do you know that guy Momo?" his lime eyes curious beyond more than his confusion,

"I'm sure that the hair under that beanie is teal and his eyes are turquoise if so then those are the easiest thing to notice about a Jeagerjaques! they are one of the top four most powerful families in all of Japan!" Momo explained to the boy who listened attentively, "The first family is the most powerful of all, the Kuchiki's followed by the Shiba's, then the Schiffer's, and the last are the Jeagerjaques" Momo closed her eyes looking like a teacher telling her student news of the world that made it go round.

"Whoa! but why is Ru...the Kuchiki with that Jeagerjaques?"

"I have no idea...hmm could it be that they have fallen for each other?! wwwaaaahh! that would be so romantic!" the girl blushed as she pictured the Kuchiki heiress and the Jeagerjaques heir dressed as princess and prince about to kiss as the setting sun was illuminating them so oh beautifully.

"Stop being stupid!"

"What's gotten you so uptight?"

"Nothing...let's go!"

"Go where?"

"Home!"

"What?! why? we haven't celebrated your regained memories!" said Momo with her wide brown eyes, looking up at her first cousin in bewilderment

"I don't need to celebrate really, they're just memories" he said above a whisper as he began to turn around and walk home, with the small girl following close behind. Leaving him to his thoughts, as doubt and what the brunette said could be possible.

'Could you really have fallen for him...? is that why you ran from the party? away from me?...Rukia.'

* * *

Rukia didn't like this day, **one bit**. Grimmjow was a jerk! to say the least! he was rude, arrogant, bossy and...just a plain spoiled brat with a HUGE attitude. He was seventeen and yet he acted like he was twelve!

"Stop being so quiet Kuchiki, start talking" Grimmjow said roughly as the two sat across from each other in a starbucks cafe. Ignoring the stares of awe and question, much to both their annoyances,

"I have nothing to say to you Jeagerjaques san" Rukia replied coolly as her white eyes stared into space.

"Tch look I know you don't want to be here with me, and I can say the same, your just not my type" he tried to explain as Rukia **tried** to resist the urge to roll her blind eyes, he continued "the whole reason the both of us are here is because of our names, but I have an idea about how to take those bastard tyrants out!" he smirked showing off his canine teeth.

"If our families as well as the Shiba's and Schiffer's join together we'll have enough power and force to crush them!" Grimmjow pulled out a full smile as Rukia listened in silence pending on the thought when a sigh escaped her lips,

"I'm sorry Jeagerjaques san but you have two things wrong with your theory" she raised her slim finger and explained, "One none of our families would EVER help the other, even if it were to help us all in the end" she raised her second finger and continued, looking into Grimmjow's turquoise eyes, "Two the Kuchiki's NEVER except help from ANYONE nor do we give it" her white eyes stone cold as Grimmjow leaned back into his chair, she had been taught that that was the first law of the Kuchiki Corporation by her father, she had to live up to that in his name.

"Tch, your just running away Kuchiki, but whatever it was just a thought, besides if you can't find a spouse soon your Corp. will fall and it'll be just the three families" the teal haired man smiled as Rukia tried to hide her growing anger at the words this man was spouting.

"I know what the future may hold Jeagerjaques _san_ but for now the future is still undecided, so until then as the only heir to the most powerful family in Japan, I still have the power to **crush** your name" her threat had hit its target, as Grimmjow gulped but refused to let the woman see. He got up and headed for the door but not before letting her know

"Whatever, this _date_ is over now, you can get yourself home right?" his voice thick with torment at the girl's only disability, however not letting him have his way with his sick joke, Rukia proved that where she was weak in other places she was strong.

"One more word from your sick mouth Jeagerjaques and I will make sure with all my power with the help from all the Kuchiki's business from over the world, to **obliterate **your name and legacy where it stands and be sure that I will make it so your name will **never** stand again" she stood up and looked at him with a deathful and meaning glare, and the man silently left, the door bell ringing as his footsteps faded.

A single sigh escaped Rukia's lips as she sat on her seat and held herself close, telling herself not to let her emotions go. Not here. Not in public. So she forced her tired body up and left. The chiming of the tiny bells fading from her ears. Not wanting to face the next day for it would open a whole other can of more problems for her.

* * *

Me- soooo how do ya'll like it so far?!

Good? bad? weird? confusing? rushed? LOVED?!

Tell me in a review please!


	15. The Second Date

****

The Second Date

I really have nothing to say...other than I'm really sorry for no up-dating on friday but since that was my birthday (sweet 16!) I wasn't home so...sorry again!

but who do you think the second date belongs too?

enjoy!

btw excuse my language in this one...now on with the story!

* * *

"I don't get it! why would Rukia date that Jeagerjaques guy?! does she...really like him?" Takashi asked himself out loud as he laid in his bed later that night dressed in his black tight fitting muscle shirt and yellow chocobo boxers, with his fingers crossed behind his head looking up at his ceiling, his room was a large rectangular room. The walls were icy blue with white trimming along the door and window panels. The cream colored rug covering his floor clean of any spot, he had a simple twin sized bed with mismatching covers and pillow casing. A mahogany dresser held up his wide screen TV connected to his playstation 2, 3 and his wii from in front of his bed. His light green desk under his window to his right held his peppermint red Toshiba laptop. His large closet on the other side of the room held his clothes and hid his stuffed animals that his father continuously bought for him as if he refused to believe he was fifteen and not four. He gave a meaningful sigh

"No, Rukia didn't look like she liked him, besides he was calling by her last name" of course what did that prove? he called her by her last name and he liked her. His white brows burrowed in frustration as his thoughts of the day kept playing in his mind. Yet no matter how much he told himself that Rukia would NEVER like a guy like that jerk! Takashi wasn't sure. After all who knows how much she's changed in the three years of his coma? he had changed why not her?

"Damn it! nothing is making sense anymore!" he hated that! Takashi loved order, he loved to understand things and the concept they provided. He needed to understand the things that intrigued him and understand it fully. When he had lost his memory Takashi had never felt more at a lost. It frustrated and angered him to no end! so when he finally regained his memories and everything became clear, it was like a busy family man leaving the cramped and noisy city to take in the fresh untainted, pure mountain air for the first time. As if reborn.

However when he saw the raven haired girl with the teal haired man, it confused him all the more! if at all possible. For now his mind was clear, it just didn't make any sense.

"Man I'm not getting anywhere by beating myself for answers I don't have, should I visit her tomorrow?" he pondered thinking if he did and got an answer from her, it would settle his racked brain but how could he go about it?

"I can't just ask her, 'hey Kuchiki what were you doing running from me on Friday during the party? and then going out with Jeagerjaques Grimmjow the next day?'" another sigh left his parted tanned lips, as he looked back up at his beige ceiling,

"I want to tell her that I remember everything about us, but how?" when the trinket on his night stand to his right caught his attention, with a slight twist of his body he reached over to grab it with his left hand and smiled as the cool rock felt like the very waters it came from, on his warm palm. Then turning his eyes to the small decorative white box that held the bracelet he planned on giving the heiress, Takashi gave another smile and thought as he put the rock back in its place

'Tomorrow I'll tell her everything by showing her the rock, then she'll have to believe me' with that said or thought the fifteen year old boy crawled under his sheets, tucking himself in he sweetly dreamt as he drowned in his memories of Rukia and himself as childhood sweethearts. A graceful blush stayed on his tanned face for the rest of the cool night.

* * *

Morning passed as the afternoon took over the sun still high in the cornflower blue sky fluffy marshmallow white clouds flirted with the sun as they passed him. A yawn could be heard from the open window of Hitsugaya Takashi as he was just getting up around the time of 3 pm.

"Shit! I have to get to Rukia's!" quickly throwing his sheets off he ran towards his closet and pulled out a pair of tan boots, slightly torn and worn out blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and a white tee shirt over it, grabbing his house keys, phone and trinkets he ran out of the now unkempt room.

"Damn it! I should have woken up earlier!" he scolded himself in annoyance when he ran past the park only to side glance at a couple. Lime green eyes widened once more in flabbergasted shock, for standing before him close together were Kuchiki Rukia and ANOTHER man.

'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!' he couldn't believe it! Rukia was with another guy! and this time she looked a bit...happier.

"No way! what in the hell is going on?!" slowly he stepped closer to the two to get a better look. Rukia was dressed in a tight red short sleeve shirt under Carolina blue overalls that covered her sepia colored cleanly polished shoes, over her midnight colored hair she wore a huge red colored newspaper boy hat with matching arm warmers. The man she was with, from what he could tell had a much better taste in clothing as well as class. He was in a shamrock green button down pressed shirt, neatly tucked in his charcoal slacks slightly covering his tar colored dress shoes. He was a pale man, around the age of eighteen or nineteen his emerald eyes might have rivaled his own lime colored ones, his hair hanging limply over his shoulders and forehead was as black as his pants.

'Is this a Schiffer or a Shiba?' Takashi found himself pondering when Rukia's voice cut him off.

"Schiffer san did I keep you long?" Rukia's polite voice asked, slightly paining Takashi to hear,

"No, I just got here Kuchiki dono" he used the right suffix, remembering that Grimmjow didn't and just called Rukia, Kuchiki.

'So he's a Schiffer...yesterday she was with a Jeagerjaques and now she's with him? is Rukia dating both if them at the same time?!" clamping his mouth shut he hid behind the tree before they two, more like Rukia, saw him.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what Kuchiki dono?" Ulquiorra answered as he held his arm out for Rukia to take, hesitantly the heiress took the man's arm and they left towards their destination. For the second date to finally begin. Not noticing a buddle of white hair follow them a few yards away.

"Schiffer san where is it that we're going?" politely as ever Rukia asked, looking up to her left at the much taller man.

"I thought we could go to see a movie" he knew of her disability but that didn't mean she couldn't watch a movie, there were special objects that allow her to enjoy the cinema as anyone else would. Rukia asked

"What movie would that be?"

"Which ever you want to see Kuchiki san I haven't the slightest idea as to what is showing now a days" Ulquiorra admitted, much to the annoyance of Takashi in the way the man talked.

'That poor bastard! if he thinks Rukia is going to fall for that kind of sap! then he's going to be in for it!' the white haired boy smirked as the look on Rukia's face seemed to be his exact thoughts. However she suggested a movie,

"Why not we watch Bleach?" a slight smile graced the raven haired girls features as Ulquiorra looked at her in bewilderment,

"What is that about?"

"It's about a boy named Ichigo, who in order to protect his family he gets the powers of a shinigami from a quite beautiful female shinigami or so I've heard but he fights off hollows and other monsters, but it's much better than the summary I just gave you Schiffer san" Rukia explained as the man only shook his head,

"Alright, if that's what you want to see"

"Well I don't want to see a movie if your not into it as well" the girl slightly pouted as Ulquiorra gave a slight smile in response. Much to the shock of Takashi

'No way! Rukia...is she FLIRTING with him?!' his mind reeled in questions praying that it was just an act. He watched the two heirs share laughs, exchange light blushes and be in complete comfort with each other, and it broke him apart.

He was losing her.

* * *

After some hours of sitting behind the two in the movie, not paying much attention to it as much as the couple in front of him, it was finally over. Takashi took out his phone to see that it was 7 in the afternoon, quickly looking for the white eyed girl and the pale man, his breath hitched when he saw Ulquiorra bow down before Rukia on one knee. Looking as if he were proposing to her.

'No! no fucking way!' he forced down his urge to go over to the two and kick the man while he was down and tell him to NEVER talk much less even think of Rukia ever again! but he wasn't even suppose to even be spying on them.

"Schiffer san?" surprise and a little fear sounded through Rukia's whisper as Ulquiorra took her left hand and held onto it, letting it linger under his lips

"If fates allow it Kuchiki dono, may we meet again" and he lightly kissed the back of her palm. Light pink flush formed along Rukia's cheeks as a sudden gust of chilling wind blew her black hair, turning her attentions from the man and to the east

"...Hitsugaya san?" she could have sworn she smelt his cologne, the smell of peppermint in the soft wind.

"Damn it all! damn it to hell!" Takashi screamed as he ran through the almost deserted park far from town, far from Rukia; the mothers of the small and wondering children gathered them in their arms and took them home clearly seeing that a white haired teenage boy was in a bad mood and that he would most likely curse out anyone who so much as looked at him funny.

'Why in the fucking hell did this have to happen?! I thought if I got my memories back then everything would be fine! but its not! everything is more FUCKED up!' his fists tightly clenched in anger as tiny beads of red blood were drawn, reaching into his pocket with the hand that wasn't bleeding Takashi took out the white box he planned on giving the girl but instead raised it high over his head and aimed it at the hard and unforgiving dirt ground.

However as much anger he felt Takashi couldn't bring himself to throw the gift away as if were trash,

'Damn it Rukia, how do you still hold my heart so tightly even after all this!?' casting his tired eyes to the box for an instant, he returned it to his pocket and headed home, he was going to have a talk with her tomorrow. Then would he get his answers one way or another.

* * *

Me- YES! so I hope you like this chapter!

as for the language I'm sorry! I've never cursed like this EVER!

but I thought since Takashi/Toushiro was REALLY troubled by Rukia running out on him, his returned memories and seeing her with TWO other guys in one weekend, it just seemed...acceptable?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	16. Confrontation Presentation

**Confrontation/ Presentation**

Yosh! to all my sweet reviewers and readers who have reviewed

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! for staying with me for so long!

and to all the people who have yet to read this story...

shame on you! this is a great story! if I do say so myself :P

P.S for all of next week I'm going to be gone so no up-dates until I come back!

* * *

Dressed in their school uniforms the teacher would never have thought that most the students, flittered shamelessly with each other, dressed in vulgar clothing, made out, drank as well as a number of other things last Friday night.

"Man! that was the BEST party of the century!" Ichigo mused as Renji nodded in complete agreement with the carrot top for once, both looking at the small white haired student as he sat on the edge of his seat in anticipation.

"Hey Takashi where did you go after you ran off?" Renji asked the clearly ticked off tanned boy

"Piss off"

"Chill Takashi, it was just a question" Ichigo back talked the rough spoken response both the teens could tell that with the icy glare they were getting from the boy, if they didn't leave him alone FAST they were going to have to endure a HUGE amount of verbal abuse and perhaps a bit of mental scarring. Beginning to leave the carrot top and red head had enough time to see a petite girl and a brooding man come into the room, and they were sure that the room temperature fell a few degrees.

"Lets leave him to his problems" Renji commented, while Ichigo nodded both catching the even icier look in Takashi's lime eyes as they followed Rukia's movements across the room to her seat.

"Alright time for class get into your seats!" Ms. Orochi came waltzing into the advanced history room,

"As you all know today is the day your project are due, as I call your names you'll come up and present with your partner" the female teacher instructed as the students responded in the following manner.

"Awww man!"

"Damn it!"

"Shit! did you do it?"

"Crap I forgot the paper!"

"Hurry up and write something down then!" murmurs of anxious and nervous teens sounded through the class room as Takashi only sat silently slightly twisting in his seat to face Rukia, who was getting the papers and board ready on her desk.

"Kuchiki" he whispered getting the raven haired girls attention and earning her white gaze, trying to stop the way his heart fluttered Takashi kept his face stone cold

"I need to talk to you after school, I'll meet you at the gates" he softly announced as the Kuchiki heiress gave him a little nod of her raven locks. The white haired boy had to turn in his seat fast and hide his face by looking out the window before anyone saw his face flush pink however hard he tried to remember that he was angry at the girl, he couldn't help but think of the little girl Rukia looked like and how much she had indeed changed, from long ago. In the way she talked to the way she thought, from her looks to her body. Feeling somewhat tight again Takashi fought the urge to moan in class, clenching his fists he distracted himself by thinking of ways to annoy Ichigo and Renji all the more.

* * *

Group after group of students went and presented their projects, not that Takashi was paying any attention much. However once his name was called he forced himself up and out of his chair walking up to the front of the class, Rukia holding papers while her oh so very faithful bodyguard held the poster board on their guy.

"Good morning class, today Hitsugaya san and I will be presenting a great man from World War 2, Fleet Admiral Yamamoto Isoroku" Rukia announced as she pulled the cloth from the well made poster of the old man in his uniform. The room sat in silence as Rukia's soft and gentle voice held an authorative and demanding need to it. With all eyes on her they listened attentively as the heiress made the dead man seem like he was the reason Japan was the way it was today, even the teacher seemed to be drawn into her voice.

'Of course they would be, she has the voice of an angel' Takashi silently mused as he thought of all the times she sang and him feeling complete and utter peace fill his body, after all her own personal dream was to be a singer, she had told him long ago at the river bed. Yet he still couldn't get the feeling of anger towards the girl out of his system, she had run out on him on that night at the party, she never even TRIED to apologize or even explain. Not only that but she went out with **two** other guys the next day! confusing him to all hell as well.

'Not that I should have been spying on her in the first place...' the white haired boy thought contracting his previous thoughts, but the anger, confusion and frustration still remained, even when she finished.

"And that is all about Yamamoto san and what he did for Japan" Rukia concluded taking a bow as Takashi gave a stiff one as well, however as the eyes of the teacher were scrutinizing Rukia's explanation, they were also watching at the silent Hitsugaya.

"You gave an extraordinary summary of Yamamoto san's greatest achievements in life Kuchiki san and I'll see that you pass with flying colors however I don't remember hearing a single word come from your mouth Hitsugaya kun" turning her dark blue eyes to the lime green eyes of the tanned boy,

"..." keeping his gaze at the teacher she suddenly smiled as if she understood everything from that simple eye contact.

"I get it! a lover's quarrel! you two must have fought and now your not talking to each other hmm!" the brown haired woman grinned as if she had just won the million dollar prize on a game show, much to the embarrassment and anger of the black and white haired teens.

"We are not together!" they screamed in unison, as the class only laughed, Ms. Orochi just shook her head

"I'll give you a break this time Hitsugaya kun you'll get a good enough grade but not as good as Kuchiki san's, but don't let this become a habit" she scolded the red teen as he made his way to his seat, again he tried to help but Shuuhei made his way towards the girl before he could and help her instead.

'Damn him!' Takashi cursed with a deep frown on his usually smooth face, after class the rest of the day went off without much of any hits. It was starting to calm him down when the last class bell rang and school let out for the day. His nerves came back ten fold, once he saw Rukia waiting for him at the gate.

* * *

"Kuchiki I wanted to ask you something" he started once the large courtyard had emptied

"Shuuhei is in the car waiting for my return soon, please hurry and ask me what it is that you want to know Hitsugaya san" the girl advised in her hollow monotone voice, her blind eyes closed as she leaned on the gates edge.

"I want to know why you ran off from me last Friday night" he demanded, looking straight into her snow white face, as calm as the waters in winter frozen over by a light blanket of ice.

"I had things to do, Hitsugaya san I would think that you'd know that by now" she back talked her voice still even almost callously, he tried again

"Why did you run away Kuchiki? you ran crying and I thought it was because of me!" with her arms still crossed across her chest, they slightly twitched as she opened her eyes and looked to her left, towards his face

"Forgive me if I made you think that but I guarantee you that you were not the one to make me run" swallowing a small amount of air she continued "that night was the first time in a long while that I enjoyed life" a smile played on her softened features, the setting sun bathing them in his rays of reds, oranges and yellows.

"However what made me leave the party is of my own business" her face returned to stone looking him straight up into the eyes,

"Like hell! I saw you run into the park crying saying that your pained memory was your constant reminder of your sin"

"You followed me?!"

"Of course! I was worried about you! I didn't know if I said anything that might have offended you or something!"

"Thank you Hitsugaya san for worrying about me but you have no right to follow me! nor hear what I said that night" her white eyes hard with authority, his on the other hand were defiant

"Not only that but I saw you with Jeagerjaques Grimmjow and Schiffer Ulquiorra on different days! as if you were dating both of them!" he had no choice but to pull out his trump card, only to get the girl talking. Rukia's unseeing eyes widened in shock at what she had just heard,

"You spied on me as well?!"

"No! I just happen to see you at the same places I was at" he twisted the truth a little, hoping that she wouldn't question him anymore and just answer him so he could tell her the most important news.

"What happens outside of school is my business alone, you have absolutely no right to pry into my life!" the heiress yelled angrily at the boy, she felt like she was being violated! this boy who was just her partner on a stupid history project that was already done, was prying in her life like this was some kind of game. It wasn't! far from it! her life was nothing close to even a normal teenagers life, mixing with her problems would only hurt him, only confuse him beyond anything and she couldn't allow that. Not while she still had the power to prevent any more people from suffering because of her.

"I will say this once Hitsugaya _san_ stay away from me from now on! you do not want to make me force you into that" Rukia's voice dark and forceful leaving Takashi speechless. Swiftly turning her back to him she left towards the blood red Maybach 62 Shuuhei in the driver's seat. Passing him by without a word Takashi stood frozen at Rukia's words that pierced him so deep into his heart like the icy winds in the dead of winter.

"Rukia...I'm sorry but I need to know why are you pushing me away, what are you hiding so hard from me?" walking home that afternoon, as he thought of what he could do to make her know him the way he knows her. Swearing that within her forceful voice he could hear a slight pained sound, as if telling him something he had yet to learn.

* * *

Me- aaaahhh! this chapter sounded so crappy!

its all choppy and weird!

I'm really sorry if it does!

please read and review though!


	17. The Third Date

**The Third Date**

Alrighto!

After waiting for me for a whole week I'm finally back! And so I think an up-date is in order! So here you goes! The drama begins…..

Now!

* * *

'What have I done? I'm such an idiot!" Takashi scolded himself as he sat at the edge of his bed holding his head deep in thought. The week had come and gone, and since their "argument" on Monday Rukia and Takashi hadn't spoken once. And he had only himself to blame.

"Rukia..." so many times during the week he had the chance to talk to her, to apologize, to tell her how stupid he was in prying into her life, he wanted so much to tell her everything. But whenever he got the chance her oh so always faithful bodyguard was always beside her, she would have a cold look in her eyes and all emotion gone. He hated to admit it but that Rukia scared him to the core.

He wanted the Rukia from his memories, the girl who would sing like an angel, play and smile free like a butterfly. He wanted to be with her again, to be by her side and hold her, tell her everything was going to be alright, to be able to tell her

"I love you Rukia" softly whispering into his hands as they hid his flushed face. Lime green eyes softly looked towards the nightstand at the trinkets on it, with a kind face.

"I'll go talk to her again and this time I **will **tell her everything!" determination written all across his tanned face, Takashi dressed himself in dark moose slacks, black shoes, a plain white tee shirt under a blue jean jacket, a light beige ultra thin scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Grabbing the necessities Takashi made his way out closing his white bedroom door shut.

"Takashi are you going out again?!" Juushiro's head popped out from the open study, next to the door as Takashi slowly came down the stairs.

"Yeah"

"Where too?"

"Anywhere dad, don't worry I'll be back soon" slightly smiling at the worried white haired man, the teen walked out to the sound of his father's voice.

"Be careful!"

* * *

"Rukia!" a strong male's voice sounded through the clamorous mall as he called for the petite woman sitting by herself at a small white Victorian styled table. She was dressed in a V collared mini dress of a deep ruby red color. Lightly short puffed sleeves with black cowboy boots. Sitting perfectly in her seat like a doll of the rarest glass.

"Sorry if I kept ya!" the male of nineteen smiled as the Kuchiki opened her eyes to stare up at the sound of the voice, he was dressed in faded blue jean, black combat boots, a long sleeved gray shirt under a black and white plaid opened button down.

"It's alright Shiba san"

"Awww Rukia I know we're only here because of the tyrants but we know each other better than that! you can just call me by my first name!" the dark haired man grinned as the heiress looked a bit embarrassed but only nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright Kaien san"

"Rukia" opening his black eyes as a little vein appeared on his forehead

"All you asked of me was to call you by your first name, as I have done so yet you said nothing about suffixes" Rukia smiled as she could tell the man was slightly ticked off but in a good manner, unlike her other suitors she felt at ease with Shiba Kaien. They had met before many times when they were younger, at banquets and parties their parents would throw. They had never talked much to each other but exchanged a few words here and there, yet whenever they would it would be completely comfortable between the two. Kaien was four years older than her yet he was kind and funny, he was very easy to talk to and be with; while Rukia herself found it hard for anyone other than her family and bodyguards to stand her, Kaien treated her with a respect for her name but also with the affections of an older brother.

"Damn it! ya got me there!" scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner, he handed the girl his right hand "We should get going right?" nodding she took in happily and followed the man.

"So where do you want to head too?" he asked the small girl

"I don't know, I don't really know what the mall has" she admitted as she heard the older boy laugh deep from his belly,

"You've really lived a sheltered life huh Rukia?" ruffling her black locks he answered her "There's really not that much in the mall but we could just walk around and talk if you want?"

"I'd like that" looking up to the black haired guy, he smiled as they did just that.

"So how is the Kuchiki Corps.?" he asked innocently, had he been anyone else Rukia would have told them to mind their own business and never ask her that again, however this wasn't just anyone. This was Kaien her good acquaintance so she answered thus

"It's alright, not as good as father had it but still running well enough"

"That's good to hear, you know the Kuchiki's and Shiba's may not be friends but we're pretty good acquaintances for a long time right? so if you need anything Rukia just ask okay?" turning slightly to see the raven haired girl's face as it solemnly looked into space, pondering on his words she treaded cautiously

"I understand Kaien san I really appreciate the offer but I'm sure I can hold things together" she told him as much as to herself the unknown future, she held in her hands.

"Yeah I know your family helps only themselves and no one else but your not your family Rukia, you're you" her white eyes widened in shock as a quelled gasp made out from her slightly parted lips, turning her head to the left looking up at the older boy

"What did you say?"

"I said you are you, not your family you don't have to do what the tyrants tell you or follow your old rules" he smiled as he ruffled the Kuchiki's hair once more, she gave a little smile

"That sounds just like you Kaien san"

"Of course! you know I hate the tyrants! and my families stupid old rules! damn! when I turn the right age I'm going to change ALL the rules!"

"Oh? are you sure of that Kaien san? the Shiba families right of age is twenty one is it not?"

"Heh yeah, which will give me two years to prepare" he proclaimed proudly smiling from ear to ear, "the Kuchiki's right of age is twenty right?"

"Yes"

"Damn your lucky! yours is closer!" he whined

"It's not as good as you think Kaien san" Rukia smiled against herself at the man's behavior, the air between them was so comfortable, so relaxing that she felt in complete peace with this man, blushing slightly at the thought that maybe just maybe,

'It might not be too bad to live with Kaien san, as husband and wife right?' shaking her head harshly Rukia threw that idea as far into the back of her mind as possible

'Stop this Rukia! you're only fifteen! Kaien san is nineteen! a four year difference!' yet no matter how much the girl tried to throw the preposterous thought away the fact that the Kuchiki company could fall if she didn't find a spouse played in her mind as well as a feeling of something more. A feeling that welled in her heart and told her not to marry Kaien but to wait for someone else. To wait for _him_.

'Who is he?' when a sudden male's voice sounded through out the mall. Her white blind eyes as well as Kaien's black ones widened as they turned to see a boy with stark white hair glare angrily at them.

* * *

"Hitsugaya san?" she knew by the sound of his voice it was her classmate and he was angry.

"Hey Rukia who is that guy?" Kaien whispered into the girls right ear, as they faced the approaching boy

"He's a classmate of mine" Rukia stood stoic as Takashi came up to her

"Kuchiki again?! I suppose that this is a Shiba?"

"It's Shiba Kaien" black glared at green as they stood not far from each other, both not liking the other in that moment.

"What are you doing here Hitsugaya san?" Rukia's voice interrupted, breaking the glaring contest with the older man, Takashi looked at Rukia

"I wanted to tell you something"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you but I'm not going to in front of _him_" throwing a glance at Kaien, however the older man stood in place not willing to move just because this spoiled BRAT wanted him gone. Knowing that the older teen was stubborn Rukia turned her eyes to him and asked politely as she could if he could leave her, and if that didn't work then she would have to demand it of him her being the higher up.

"I won't be far Rukia, call me if you need me" he advised the petite girl as she nodded, Kaien kept eye contact with Takashi the whole way through, taking much enjoyment at the young boy's angry face as he told Rukia he would even think of hurting her.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Rukia's voice stone cold once more, chilling the tanned boys insides he took a breath

"I don't like seeing you with those guys, Kuchiki"

"I told you once before Hitsugaya san, mind your own business, what I do with my life is none of your concern"

"It is Kuchiki, more than you think" he said above a slight whisper, as he saw confusion mix with her stoic face.

"What are you talking about?" knowing that if he opened his mouth the words he replayed in his mind would just sputter out of control. So instead he took a step forward and pulled out something from his pocket that he hoped the girl would know just by touch. He was right. Seeing her eyes lighten up at the feel of the cool rock on her warm palm, he knew she remembered,

"H-how did you get this?!"

"Don't you remember you gave it to me Kuchiki, those many years ago by the river bed"

"No!...no you must be mistaking! y-you can't be!" tears prickled the edges of her eyes as she retracted her hand only to be held in place by strong arms, one around her wrist the other on her back

"It's me, Rukia remember? it's Toushiro"

"NO!" shaking loose from his grip Rukia tripped back, tears running down her face in rivulets. Dropping the stone, Rukia was visibly trembling as she held herself close, sensing the boy's feelings of confusion and rejection.

'No! he can't be him! he can't be!'

"Rukia what's wrong?!" Kaien's voice interjected when he suddenly heard Rukia scream, when he saw the state the raven haired girl was in, he stood frozen.

"Rukia..." Takashi started softly, ignoring the older teen, he stood solid as well not able to do anything else other than stare, he had never seen the girl like this before it was as if just his name struck fear into her very core. Her very being. He took a tiny step forward as the girl took a step back as well keeping the distance equal,

"No! you...you're not _him_! YOU JUST CAN'T BE!" screaming at the top of her lungs Rukia ran away. Ignoring the raw voice of the boy behind her as he yelled her name, she continued to run. After all that was all she could do. All she could do was run from everything, for as long as she could.

* * *

Me- ...Wah! Rukia is so torn! I'm so sorry Rukia!

the next chapter will give you the whole story from Rukia's point of view

and just a heads up it might be a REALLY sad chapter for those who are easily put to tears...but then again maybe not..hmm but still!

please read and review!


	18. Thoughts of the past

**Thoughts of the past **

Please note that this chapter was the reason I first put this story as tragedy but changed it to drama so hopefully it won't be too sad for you all.

so now enjoy Rukia's point of view!

* * *

"My lady did that Shiba say anything to you?" Shuuhei asked as he stood behind Rukia as she sat in her large brown chair by the fire. With her eyes glazed over Rukia's voice sounded hollow and...dead.

"Leave me"

"...Yes, My lady" Shuuhei bowed low as he left the young girl to her thoughts, he knew something had broken her yesterday. When she appeared at the door drenched in the winter rain that afternoon, he knew something or perhaps someone had broken her. Yet what hurt him the most, was not the way she was acting but the fact that she wouldn't talk to him. After so many years of watching over the Kuchiki's, of watching Rukia they had a special bond that no one could break, he was sure of that. He had helped her through many of her troubles by talking to her, listening to her, or sometimes just playing for her, yet now she seemed gone.

Her body was here, as well as her mind but her heart was gone, broken from all the pain of the burdens placed on her by the family name she held onto so dearly.

'No, not dearly obligated to' Shuuhei thought as he cast one last look at the white door to her private study in sadness and pain, wanting nothing more than to see his mistress's smile again.

* * *

White mirror like glass orbs gazed at the burning embers of the blazing fire within the fireplace, Rukia sat watching in a daze unable to tare her eyes away, not that she wanted to. Hearing the dieing wood burn gave her the sense of calmness as it had been long ago. When her parents were alive and she lived so carefree. Closing her eyes clear cascading tears flowed free from behind her blinded eyes, as her memories played in her mind of times before.

"Mama! mama!" a young raven haired girl laughed as she ran into the arms of her loving mother, where she sat under the plum blossom tree in the garden

"Rukia you shouldn't run so, you might hurt yourself" her soft spoken mother scolded as her purple eyes looked at her daughter's own white eyes but still smiled blissfully

"Mama I won't hurt myself!" the young Rukia pouted, "I can hear everything perfectly!" it is said that if one of the five senses is taken away the other four are amplified by many folds to make up for the weakness. It was proven to be true as the young Rukia pointed to the two birds on the roof of their mansion as they chirped cheerfully, the tiny creak flowing freely through her mother's garden as a tiny frog jumped, and the many rare and unique flowers in the garden and identified each one by smell alone.

"See mama! I won't get hurt in a place I know so well!" Rukia grinned proudly when she took a step back and tripped on a pebble,

"Rukia!" her mother screamed reaching out for her three year old daughter,

"Ha! got you!" a deep male's voice resounded as he caught the young girl from a fall on her head, picking her up and swinging her around like she was on a ride at the amusement park.

"YAY! papa!" Rukia giggled as she hugged the gray eyed man, and kissed his left cheek sloppy

"It's good to see you dear" her mother smiled up at her husband, grateful for catching their little girl.

"It's good to see you too Hisana, Rukia" Byakuya smiled gently at the two woman who meant most to him in the entire world.

"Yay! we're together again!" Rukia laughed as she pulled her mother and father together as she hung from their shoulders, gaining a laugh from both her parents, They were the perfect family. And for the longest time Rukia was truly happy and wanted nothing in this world, for all she ever wanted was right in front of her. However soon after she turned four her mother caught an illness and was bedridden

"Daddy why isn't mommy able to walk with us anymore?" a young Rukia asked, however Byakuya kept quiet and only held his dear daughter close to his heart as Hisana died the next year, Rukia at the age of five. In the many following years Byakuya drastically changed he got skinner, his black hair turned white, his young face wrinkled and tired, his once young and festive gray eyes turned dulled and worn out, he refused to take walks in the garden, or even step out of his house. He was getting older and he was dying.

"Rukia I haven't a lot of time now, forgive me for leaving you at so young an age but my body is tired, my mind is fading" Byakuya said as he laid in his bad, holding tightly as he could onto Rukia's hand

"No father! you're going to be okay! please don't leave me!" tears fell from Rukia's face as her blinded eyes yearned to see her father's face.

"Please Rukia do one thing for me"

"Anything father just please! don't die!" she pleaded, trying her best to stay where she was and not turn to run

"Give up your dream on singing and keep our Corporation alive! for so long our family has held rein please my dear daughter, forgive me if I'm asking too much but please" the man roughly coughed,

"Father!"

"Rukia, keep the Kuchiki Corporation alive for us...please be..."

"I will! I swear to you father! I will keep the Corporation from falling!"

"My dear Rukia..." with his last breath he thanked his daughter, with the last ounce of strength Byakuya smiled. And he was gone.

"DADDY!!"

* * *

Her once closed wounds now reopened with vengeance, as Rukia held herself in her chair feeling no warmth from the fire, her memories once again remembered.

"Why?! why did you have to leave me mommy, daddy?" quelled whimpers escaped Rukia's lips as her tears left drenched rivers down her face. Holding herself all the more tighter, her mind decided to make her relive another pained scene that replayed in her head. Only this memory was still fresh in her mind, as if had happened just yesterday.

"Hey Toushiro, I have a new song! you want to go play it?" a young Rukia at the new age of thirteen called out to her friend as summer was about to end in a month and they needed to get as much practice in, if Rukia was going to be a singer and Toushiro her pianist.

"Again? man you never get tired of finding songs to pound me with" a young Toushiro at the age of thirteen as well smiled at his raven haired friend

"Sorry but you know the drill" Rukia smiled next to the boy, she heard him sigh and ask

"What's it called?"

"Moonlight Sonata! here look"

"Hmm" Toushiro looked over the notes in their red leather bound music book, wondering if he could learn this one along with the millions of others Rukia made him learn, not the he didn't like it, he just loved playing the tired lazy guy.

"Can you play it?" he turned his lime green eyes towards his right and looked at the girl like she was crazy

"Of course I can, I just like making you hold your breath!" he teased at the girl's growing flushed face,

"You jerk!" punching him in the shoulder before turning to face the other side as Toushiro's laughs got louder,

"Mou! shut up already! Toushiro!" Rukia glared as she tried to keep her very flushed face to a minimum.

"Alright, alright sorry" the white haired boy held his sides holding his giggles to a light chuckle

"Come on, let's go" getting up the two walked towards his house, he had never gone into her house before and when he asked why she said that her father wasn't well and that her father wouldn't allow him in. Both had lost their mother so they knew of the pain, however Rukia knew more as her father was dieing and she couldn't do anything, Toushiro wouldn't know what he would do if his father died. As he looked at Rukia from the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but feel pride as she would always hold her head high and was able to go on.

"You're really amazing you know that Rukia?" Toushiro blushed and smirked as Rukia turned her head towards him, to her left, and blushed

"What are you talking about Toushiro?"

"You're able to continue with life like normal even if your really worried about your dad"

"...thanks but it's not as easy as I..."

"RUKIA! WATCH OUT!!" in a flash Toushiro pushed Rukia towards the curb as a car came speeding down the street and hit him, head on.

'Ru...kia...' an image of the shell shocked wide eyed girl stared as his limp body was thrown across and down the street landing on the pavement as she could hear his bones break on impact, his body mangled and torn, his blood splattered over the unforgiving hard ground under him.

"TOUSHIRO!!" falling to the ground her legs giving out under her, a part of her died that day. Not soon after her father died as well. Along with another part of her dieing along with him. Leaving only an empty shell of a girl behind.

"I killed him."

* * *

Even though her eyes were blind only to darkness Rukia could picture the whole accident, everything that she had pushed to the farthest parts of her mind were reopened and they burned. They burned with white hot intensity of a thousand deaths of her loved ones.

"Please...why?! why couldn't I have died that day?! why did it have to be Toushiro? WHY DAMN IT!" losing her composure she screamed at the top of her lungs a bloodcurdling scream that would have stopped anyone from what they were doing had the thunder from outside didn't drown her. Holding herself close Rukia fell from the chair and trembled on the floor her tears never ceasing as they were illuminated by the lighting outside being the only witnesses of the anguish Rukia truly lived through everyday of her life.

* * *

Me- I have nothing to say after writing this.

other than I'm really sorry

but...now you know why Rukia is so torn

please review if you feel like it...


	19. Warning against Decisions

**Warning against decisions**

I'm really sorry for the last chapter

if it made anyone cry or tear, or anything

I was trying to make it emotional

but if any of you cried then I think I over did it

sorry again!

* * *

"Are you sure Rukia sama? this is a final choice of the many you can pick from, can't you think of this..."

"Shuuhei" Rukia's hollow voice sounded cutting the black haired man's voice where it hung thick in the air, "do not disobey my command, now take me to the tyrants now!"

"As you wish" he grunted in obedience turning his keys in the ignition, waking the car from it's nightly slumbers only to head towards the only people in all of Japan who held the power to seal the future of the Kuchiki Corporation. It would be a dreary Sunday once more.

"How nice of you to come to us Kuchiki dono" Tousen Kaname said as he sat behind his long desk along with the other three people he worked with. Soi fong, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, and Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Have you decided who you preferred over the three?" Kurotsuchi's disgusting voice sounded amused at Rukia's torment. The sick bastard.

"I have"

"And who have you chosen?" Soi fong's tired and bored feminine voice asked

"Shiba Kaien"

"HA! I knew it! I win! now pay up all of you!" Zaraki yelled excitedly at the bet he had just won.

"I see, we will tell the Shiba's of the news and get back at you, until then wait for your instructions" Tousen commanded as Rukia bowed and made her leave.

"What was wrong with her?" Zaraki's question to one no in particular was the last thing she heard from the room; as she closed the heavy metal doors.

* * *

"How did it go Rukia sama?" Shuuhei asked a bit timidly as Rukia continued to walk down the long hallway towards the elevator, looking out the glass walled window to her left. She remained silent as their empty footsteps resounded through the deserted and lonely hall.

"...Kuchiki sama" swiftly turning around she stared at the man with eyes that left him speechless.

"Don't you ever call me that again! Kuchiki sama was my father! Lady Kuchiki was my mother! never mistake me for them! they don't deserve to be placed with my disgusting name..." Rukia tormented raw voice turned to a soft whisper as her eyes crestfallen. However Shuuhei made his way towards the girl and softly patted her head in an affectionate manner,

"I will never make that mistake again My Lady, but I am glad"

"What?"

"For the first time since yesterday after you came back from the mall, you showed an emotion other than sadness even if it happened to be rage" the black haired men smiled encouragingly as Rukia looked torn, staring up at her bodyguard.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you still watch over me after my parents are gone? your job was fulfilled long ago, when father..."

"No" his simple answer caught the immediate attention of Rukia as she looked up at the sound of his voice in confusion,

"My job as a servant may have ended with Kuchiki sama, but as your bodyguard I still have yet to fulfill my role"

"And what is that?"

"To make you smile again" he lightly blushed but kept a smile on his strong face, as Rukia remained stoic.

"Then it would be best for you if you quit, for I know I will never have any reason to smile again" with that Rukia released the man's hold on her head and turned to the open elevator, leaving Shuuhei to hold his breath.

* * *

'Something must have happened to her that day, I would go to the Shiba's if I could but I'm only her bodyguard, I have no real power outside of her family' Shuuhei thought as they had reached the empty mansion, the Kuchiki heiress heading straight to her room without as word. He to his own.

'There has to be something I can do for her! but what?!' pacing around his room Shuuhei thought and thought of many ways of torture that he could do to the person who broke his Lady.

'Damn it! I don't have a lot of time! those tyrants could call us at any moment' as soon as his thought finished its process the phone rang, a servant picked it up by the time he got to it

"Who is it?!" he demanded the female servant,

"I'm not sure sir"

"Give it here!" Shuuhei took the phone roughly from the woman's hands as she returned to her work, "hello?"

"Hello who is this?" a rough male's voice asked from the other line

"Who is this?" Shuuhei asked back, of course he already had a clue as to the one on the other line

"This is Tousen Kaname, I wish to speak with Kuchiki Rukia" gritting his teeth and wanting nothing more than to shove the phone he was talking into right up the man's ass for being one of the people who ruined his mistresses life.

"Right, wait a moment" leaving the phone down Shuuhei took his time in getting his Lady, much to the annoyance of Tousen and thus the reason behind the cruel smirk on Shuuhei's face.

"Yes, I understand I'll be ready" Rukia spoke in monotone as she hung up the phone her back towards her personal guard.

"What did he want My Lady?" turning slightly the girl looked at the man with dead white eyes as a humorless and heart wrenching smile crawled across her pale face. As she told him the news,

"I'm getting married in three weeks."

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Takashi cursed as he stood shocked beyond belief on the top of the school roof during break, at what the black haired man in front of him had told him.

"You can't be serious!"

"Why would I ever lie about something like this?" Shuuhei asked clearly pissed off at the younger boys language, he had thought of so many possible things he could do but couldn't because the results would end in someone "disappearing" or in this case persons and that was a risk he couldn't take. Do to the fact that one day it might find it's way back into the Kuchiki Corps. so the only thing he could do was tell Hitsugaya Takashi. Against his better thoughts Shuuhei felt that perhaps the boy could think of something, when he couldn't. Something that wasn't so...illegal? And so that was the plan, Shuuhei was going to have to leave Rukia's side for a moment but it was necessary for him to get this information to the boy.

"Ru...Kuchiki can't be...getting married in just three weeks! and to Shiba Kaien no less?" his mind refused to believe it! there was no way! he knew what he told her on Saturday was hard to believe but she never gave him time to explain. Nor let him say anything in his defense and the following Monday he finds out that she's getting married?! who wouldn't believe it!

"Why would Kuchiki agree to this?!" releasing a sigh the black eyed man answered

"She didn't it was the tyrants who forced her hand"

"The tyrants? who are they?" Takashi asked, he was sure he had heard of them before

"They are a group of four people who have full authority over the four ruling families of Japan"

"Why?"

"Each one is the best in the one thing they do, Soi fong is leader of the CIA in Japan, Kurotsuchi Mayuri is head of the science and research in Japan, Zaraki Kenpachi is the first director of the police force and Tousen Kaname is president of international trades" Takashi's lime green eyes widened as he remembered that they were the people who were the strongest next to the president of Japan followed by the four ruling families. But why would they make Rukia marry Shiba Kaien?! what did she do?

"Why would they make Kuchiki get married?" the lightly tanned boy asked as the cold autumn wind blew, throwing the wildly colored leaves in the air as they danced around the men.

"I'm not so sure because she never told me straight out but I would think that they forced Rukia sama into seeing which of the three heirs of the other ruling families, best fitted her liking for on her own she is too young to rule, she's only fifteen and the right of age in the Kuchiki clan is twenty"

"So she's not really at its head?"

"No she is, but she isn't old enough to take any real enforcement in international affairs" Shuuhei proclaimed as Takashi tried to take this all in and the fact that Rukia was able to go through all of this by herself. Clenching his fists Takashi looked up into the man who he's hated from the beginning, eyes with determination

"What do I have to do?" he would be damned if he let Rukia go through this alone anymore. He had planned on telling her everything, and now that this was happening he had no time to waste, he **would** be by her side once more.

"Whatever you think we should do that isn't illegal" Shuuhei looked at the younger boy in a slightly different light, they were going to help Rukia from going through with this faux marriage. Or let them be damned into the darkest pits of hells eternal inferno of fire

"I have a plan" Takashi said after sometime, a smile made its home on his tanned face as his lime colored eyes looked down towards the ground far below searching for a tiny raven haired girl who sat under a tree in slight slumber. His eyes took on a more relaxed and gentle look as he said with full and utter faith in his next words,

"We're going to crash the wedding."

* * *

Me- hahahahahah! how do ya'll like my TWIST! yes baby!

it's about time for some more DRAMA!

please read and review! remember the more reviews the

faster the up-date!


	20. The Calm before the Storm

**The calm before the storm**

Thank you all for supporting me for so long!

again!

now that that's done!

Let's get started shall we? Oh by the way sorry I haven't up-dated in a really long time….

* * *

Three weeks...two simple words that under normal circumstances would have meant nothing to him, yet as of now they brought nothing but tension, anxiousness, and worry to everything Takashi held dear. He would have to wait for three weeks before he could do anything. And the week wasn't even over, it was just WEDNESDAY!

'Damn it! I'm going to go crazy! just exactly should I do? should I really crash the wedding?' Takashi pondered over his choice, at the time it sounded like the most brightest plan of all plans! but now that he had time to reflect Takashi couldn't help but think of the consequences.

'The worst possible outcome would be that the Kuchiki's and Shiba's figure who I am and then find my dad then fire him and make finding work...anywhere impossible for the both of us' he grimaced

'Of course another possibility is that they lock me up and make me' he gulped 'disappear...no way! that don't have that much power, right?' clenching his fists not paying any attention to the chemistry teacher, Mr. Izuru talk about ions and useless matters. He sighed 'I know what to do...and I know how to do it, but...' Takashi had never been the type of guy who got scared, not towards his passive angry father, not towards an overwhelming project a stupid teacher would assign that would be due in a week, not even towards the first threat Hisagi Shuuhei gave him. He never got scared before but now, now things were different.

Much different. Rukia was getting married just because she thought it would be the best for the company! a humorless smile found its was on his tanned face

'She's always thought of everyone before herself, that idiot!' Rukia was the most selfless person Takashi knew, she was gentle and strong, beautiful and deadly, kind and yet so harsh, she was Rukia and she was going to get married to Shiba Kaien in three weeks and it scared him to the very core! he could still remember feeling the way his very blood froze for that one moment when the bodyguard told him the news, his blood still felt cold as ice.

'Rukia...'

"_I told you once before Hitsugaya san, mind your own business, what I do with my life is none of your concern" _

"_It is Kuchiki, more than you think" _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_H-how did you get this?!" _

"_Don't you remember you gave it to me Kuchiki, those many years ago by the river bed" _

"_No!...no you must be mistaking! y-you can't be!" _

"_It's me Rukia remember? it's Toushiro" _

"_No!" _the memory of that Saturday replayed in his mind like a broken record, haunting him with the never ceasing pain that it would bring to him deep within his heart. Twisting it and wrenching it this way and that causing him to only think of the raven haired girl.

"Wait for me Rukia...I **will** get you back!" he murmured

"What was that Hitsugaya san?" Mr. Izuru asked from the front of his classroom

"Huh? n-nothing!" his lime eyes wide in surprise, 'shoot did I say that out loud?!' his face aflame.

* * *

However for Rukia the three weeks couldn't be more unaffecting on her. After all why would she have to care? it was for the company to survive, yes the Kuchiki's might not be as strong as before once she blendes to two families together but they would not lose their position in society. That was what her father wanted wasn't it?

'This is all for you father' Rukia thought as she sat listening to her geometry teacher, Ms. Kotetsu explain words that she couldn't careless for. Once she got married the Shiba's would want an heir and once she gave them one, she would have to live a life like her mother did. Only she wasn't going to be with the man she loved, her heart fluttered and the sound of the young Toushiro's voice resounded through her mind

_"Rukia!"_

'Wait what?! no! what am I thinking? Kaien san is an amazing man! he is kind and gentle, sweet and smart he would make any woman ecstatic to be married too!' Rukia argued with herself mentally at war with her confusing thoughts and raging feelings.

'No! that boy...that Hitsugaya Takashi isn't **is not **_him_!...he just isn't, couldn't...' feeling her heart pull angrily in her chest Rukia forced her mind off of subject and onto the matter at hand. Geometry.

* * *

Weeks pasted and before he knew it, it was Saturday...the day of the wedding. And Takashi couldn't be more FREAKED out!

'Calm down, breathe' he told himself which helped very little to relax his wild heart and rushing mind. Waking up at seven o'clock in the morning he dressed in deep blue jeans, black shoes, black sleeved hoodie under a pure white fitted jacket with two clasps around each of his wrists, putting the rock and the gift he would give to Rukia into his pocket, his black cell phone and keys in his other pocket, he quickly left. His white haired father out for the day visiting aunt Rangiku while her husband was out at work and she sick at home, for his father to take care of her.

He would have come had he not have other plans. Making his way towards the deserted park he met up with the man who would help him, Shuuhei.

"I see you came on time, boy"

"Of course this involves Kuchiki, why wouldn't I come on time?" Takashi contracted both the two glaring daggers at each other.

"Before we go I must ask, what does Rukia sama mean to you?" his question caught him off guard his lime green eyes widening a bit, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets he took his time to answer, a smile on his face looking up at the black eyed man

"Simple, she's the most important person I have" this time the guards eyes widened

"How so?"

"Heh I thought you were going to ask just one question" Takashi smirked as he began to turn

"I will work with you this one time boy, but do not think I will treat you any differently after this is all done" Shuuhei stomped next to the male teenager,

"I didn't think so" a smirk still plastered on Takashi's face as the two males walked towards the church.

"Would you mind to tell me what you have planned boy?" Shuuhei asked anxiously as they stood near the chapel, watching the Shiba's and servants of the Kuchiki house dressed in their best clothes gather at the doors and enter. The bells rang a few times concluding that the ceremony has started.

"The plan is that when Kuchiki is about the make her vows and say I do we'll bust in and kidnap her!" Takashi grinned when he felt a hard aching pain in the back of his head, the bodyguard had just hit him in the head! WHAT THE HELL?!

"You complete idiotic boy! BUSTING IN?! in there right now is the ENTIRE Shiba family! with their men and guards! everything!" Shuuhei yelled angrily at the completely stupid and barbaric idea of the male teen. Busting in?! he really must be insane!

"It's the best I could think of! your Kuchiki's bodyguard right? that means you know how to fight right?"

"Yes but I'm certainly not strong enough to take on a whole swarm of them!"

"I didn't say you had too! just stall until I can talk to Kuchiki for them to leave"

"And how do you think she'll listen? what exactly do you two have together?"

"N-nothing just listen to me this once and it'll be over!"

"Do not tell me what to do boy!" Shuuhei clenched his fists, his anger rising along with Takashi's, is it possible for two people to hate each other so much?!

"Man! you are impossible!" throwing his hands in the air he got up from behind the bushes they were hiding behind and looked at the church directly

"And what does Kuchiki mean to you Hisagi?" lime colored eyes looked at coal black, when they turned to the left and faced the church's old gothic styled doors

"She is my master and my good friend, that is all" Shuuhei's voice hard and void of emotion on the Kuchiki heiress. Feeling a bit apprehensive about the older man Takashi shook off the feeling and took a step across the street with the black haired man following behind him.

It was time.

* * *

Me- ok ! Sorry if that chapter really sucked and really short…..but I really do promise the next chapter will be a BLAST!

So please once again read and review! And I promise I won't keep you all waiting long! I won't up-date once a month anymore! Hahahah


	21. Revelation

**Revelation**

Yosh! you see this time I'm trying to reach 130 reviews!! so please help me reach that!

But right now enjoy! this was the longest chapter I've written so far!

* * *

"Shiba Kaien do you take Kuchiki Rukia as your beloved wedded wife to have and to hold for better or for worst, through thick and thin, richer or poorer?"

"I do!" dressed in a black tux all neat and primed Kaien beamed brightly as the girl who he was quite fond of was standing in front of him about to be his wife! he didn't care if she was a Kuchiki her name didn't really matter to him, it was the way she would smile and play around with him when they talked long ago. The way she held herself and the power her voice could bring, that was the girl he admired. That was the Kuchiki Rukia he liked.

"And do you Kuchiki Rukia take Shiba Kaien as your beloved and wedded husband to have and to hold for better or for worst, through thick and thin, richer or poorer?" thick, heavy silence filled the rosy chapel as everyone awaited for the heiress to say those two words that would bind her to this man, forever. Rukia could feel the hard stares on her back coming from the Shiba's as well as the confused and anxious gazes of her servants, she could feel her breathing hitch, short and pained as it stayed in her chest pinching at her heart.

'No! I-I don't I don't want to marry him! I don't want to do this anymore! please let me live a normal life! please just leave me alone!' she wanted nothing more in this world then to tell those words out loud, giving life to them instead of letting them rot in her mind poisoning her, however she had an obligation to her father and mother, to the legacy her forefathers left to her, she had to...opening her mouth Rukia spoke

"I d..."

"STOP IT RUKIA!!" Takashi's strong and wild voice sounded through the silent church as he ran down the aisle, the wide shocked and flabbergasted eyes of everyone staring at him, Rukia turned his lime eyes meeting pure white.

"Rukia!"

"Hi-Hitsugaya san...wha why?" she breathed out

"How dare you?! you insolent boy! this is a private wedding! guards!" the booming voice of an elder from the Shiba family yelled and immediately dozens of men surrounded the white haired boy when a flash of black appeared between them and instantly Shuuhei knocked five of the well built men out cold.

"Rukia! please let me talk to you!"

"Hitsugaya san..."

"Guards! arrests them both!" the elder yelled as more of the families personal bodyguards appeared and started to attack,

"AHH!!" women screamed pulling their children out of the way as the fight tore on, men falling back onto the finely polished wooden benches, beaten and bruised still the men fought against Shuuhei, large beads of sweat gathering along his brow, he persisted. He promised himself that he would make Rukia smile again, to himself as well as his masters; he wasn't going to fall back when he had gotten this far!

"Rukia! please listen!" Takashi yelled as he too fought against some of the brooding men, using his own street fighting he evaded most of the hits and used the weight of the opponent to his advantage, however the staggering amount of men attacking him at once was overwhelming him fast, and his vision began to get blurry when he could have sworn he saw a large fist aimed right for his heart. Aiming to kill.

'This is it!...Rukia!'

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" a strong and demanding voice boomed stopping the fight in its tracks in a heartbeat. Rukia stood tall as she held her clenched hands in anger, she demanding their attention

"I will not have any of this! I may not be at the right of age yet but I am **still** the heir of the Kuchiki's and I tell you all to leave now!"

"But Kuchiki sama!"

"SILENCE! I gave you all a command! and you **will** obey! now leave!" stiff as the silence of an accidental murderer meeting the family of the victim, the Shiba's as well as the Kuchiki servants left the church, following closely behind were the bodyguards as they picked themselves up, leaving Shuuhei, Kaien and Takashi staring at Rukia.

"Kaien san please forgive me but I.."

"You don't have to say it Rukia" the older man's voice sounding calm and gentle as he patted the girl's hair brotherly.

"I understand you better than you think, like I said you are you, not your whole family" smiling he gave her one more ruffle before hugging her "I'll always be your friend Rukia, whether our last names have anything to do with it or not, remember that" he whispered into her ear as she nodded

"Thank you Kaien" she could feel him grin at her and leave to tell his family the wedding was canceled.

"Rukia sama.."

"Shuuhei thank you for everything, I'm so sorry you had to do this for me"

"No, I choose to do this knowing fully well of the punishments that would follow" the older man's voice never wavering as he tried as best as he could to stand tall, holding his bleeding face,

"Please tell Kaien to let someone see those wounds of yours, I can smell the blood on you" Rukia commented much to the surprise of the man,

'Of course she would know, her other senses have heightened much more than I thought' Shuuhei mused as a smile creaked a peak on his face,

"As you wish, My Lady" bowing he took his leave closing the door to the teens still inside.

* * *

Lime on white. White on black. Takashi stood in front of Rukia as she gazed at him,

"Hitsugaya san how many time must I tell you to leave me?"

"As many times you want Rukia, because I'm not going anywhere" forcing his legs to move forwards when he lost his balance, letting a small gasp from his brused lips ready to meet the hard floor; only to feel thin arms wind around his arm stopping him from meeting the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"I am, thanks Rukia"

"Y-you..." she had just realized that he was using her first name, but not only that it was the feeling that would bubble up into her heart warming her body from the cold she felt, his voice calling out her name felt so familiar

"You never gave me time to explain myself that Saturday at the mall"

"No Hitsugaya san! please stop this! you are not him!" she got up and pulled away when Takashi held her firmly in his chest, standing tall over her holding her close.

"Rukia please listen to me, it's me Toushiro, that day when I was hit I didn't die... I was in a coma for three years" listening to his words Rukia's heart wildly beat in it's ribcage hard and pounding. She couldn't believe, she refused to believe it! this boy, this teenager that she only knew for four months just so happen to be her childhood friend that she killed?! there was no way!

"You are not him!"

"Then I'll show you!" keeping one hand around the girl's waist he quickly reached into his pocket pulling out the crescent shaped rock, and putting into Rukia's hand not letting her let go.

"Remember Rukia? you gave me this rock telling me to have it because we were friends when I told you finders keepers, you still gave it to me" Takashi blushed at the memory as he also remembered that was the day he told her something else.

"N-no I...you can't be! that day was the day he died! I killed him! it's my fault he's dead!" Rukia yelled forcing her hands away from his hold only to raise her left hand high and slap him across his cheek. The hollow sound bouncing off the empty chapel walls of the church as the rock fell from their grasp and roll towards the floor below the shallow steps to the alter. Takashi's lime eyes stared blankly at Rukia's huffed and rigid body her face flushed deep red, her blind eyes puffed and wet with tears,

"Stop IT! Tou...my childhood friend is dead! and it's all my fault! you are not him! he...he's gone! just like mommy! just like daddy!" the raven haired girl hid her face in her hands letting her tears out, having no control of them any longer. Takashi took a step forward and wrapped his arms gently around the broken girl. This time she didn't fight back.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I'm so sorry that day I thought I was saving you had I known this would happen I would have never asked you to see me that day for practice!"

"You're not him! you can't be"

"Rukia..." his voice gentle as he lifted her chin up towards him, so he could look into her eyes

"If you can't remember my voice, or remember how I feel then maybe I can show you my face" releasing his arms from her back and waist he raised her hands to his head at first she was reluctant and tried pulled away when he held her hands in place she slowly groped his face, feeling the familiar features she did once long ago. She could feel his high cheek bones, his small nose, his eyebrows and eyes, where his hairline stopped, the single piece of hair that hung in front of his left eye, his strong yet too young chin, his always tight jaw line, even his light lips. Everything was like she remembered, the same only slightly older but it was there! he was there! right in front of her, he was alive. Every single detail that she burned into her memory of her young childhood friend Toushiro's face matched perfectly with the features of Takashi, they were the same person.

Rukia couldn't believe it! he was alive! she hadn't killed him that day! but how? how did he survive? why couldn't she find him?! where was he all this time? so many questions filled her mind as bitter water streamed down her face in never ending cascades of turmoiling emotions that had finally crushed her to tears.

* * *

"While I was in a coma my father put me in a private hospital where I would be watched more closely than in a regular hospital, when I came too my memories were gone and I changed my name, that's why I didn't know it was you before, I'm so sorry Rukia!" once again Takashi pulled Rukia to his chest and held her close to his heart, never wanting to let go. He had finally found her, remembered her, and now she knew everything that he wanted to say for so long. He couldn't help but smile and notice that she smelled like apples.

"You're really...him?" she pleaded and hoped her voice wasn't so harsh as before as it was more like a child who wanted nothing more than the forgiveness of a scolding mother, praying that if it was alright for her to ask, if it were possible for them to go back to that time.

"Yes, I am"

"...c-can you e-ever forgive me?...Toushiro?" the girl's tears fell from her face as she cried into his shirt wetting the front of his white jacket, but he didn't care, Rukia had finally said his name, she finally accepted that it was him. He couldn't be more happier.

"You idiot, there's nothing to forgive" letting his hold on her loosen he looked down into her eyes and finally saw that Rukia's eyes weren't pure white as he had thought, but they held the faintest tint of the softest purple he ever saw. She looked beautiful under the light of the sun shining through the stained glass windows, her snow white wedding dress glittered as if it held the very ice crystals of winter in its folds, flowing freely in a train behind her, tight fitting around her right curves, strapless Rukia looked like the fallen angel he fell in love with so long ago. Surrounding them the white petals of winter roses fell cascading, drowning them in snow from the high ceiling of the chapel.

Blushing he let his forehead fall onto hers and smiled, beamed in pure bliss when she finally broke a smile, that took his breath away.

"Toushiro"

"Rukia" Toushiro wanted nothing more in the world than to kiss her but knew that this was the perfect time to give her the gift that he wanted to at the party but never could, he kept his eyes on her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the white box, before he kneeled in front of her. Clearly seeing the shock emit from the raven haired girl's face as she knew that he was kneeling,

"Rukia, I've wanted to tell you something for so long now, probably from the time we first met in the cherry blossom tree" opening the box he held it to her hands as she reached for the gift, her graceful petite fingers gliding over the smooth bracelet,

"Toushiro...what?"

"I wanted to give it to you on the night of the party but couldn't, so I waited for the right time to and now I'm glad I did" he grinned as he helped her clasp on the hook, it was a tiny silver chained bracelet, a thin sterling silver cross hanging horizontally across her wrist as a crimson tear shaped crystal hung from the top of the cross; closely beside it. Rukia could feel the cool piece of jewelry grab hold of her slim wrist, the light as a feather weight of the bracelet as a whole and she instantly fell in love with it.

"Thank you Toushiro, I truly love it!" blushing brightly she kneeled down until she was sure her face was equal to his, she quickly closed the gap between them. Stealing his first kiss. This was indeed her Toushiro, her childhood sweetheart.

* * *

Shock emitted freely from his body as his stiff lips instinctively molded to Rukia's smooth lips, his breath was taken away as her arms wound around his neck and his arms wound around her waist pulling her closer to him, until the very air couldn't pass through their bodies. Slowly he opened his mouth and glided his tongue against her lips begging her to open them, she agreed and let his tongue into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of her velvet hot mouth, his breathing hitched and shortened as he could feel tight again. Toushiro begged that this feeling would leave him, just enough time for him to burn the taste of her into his mind, so he would never forget.

They released each other in hot ragged breaths for air continuing to hold each other letting their forehead lean on one another. Rukia's lightly tinted purple white eyes stared passionately at Toushiro's lime green lustful eyes,

"That was some kiss Rukia" he smiled when her face flushed about ten folds redder

"Shut up Toushiro, at least it was from me" she teased him, picking themselves up from the floor when a sparkling light shown from the bracelet on Rukia's left wrist catching Toushiro's eyes he lifted her arm to get a better look

"What is it Toushiro?" Rukia softly asked she just couldn't stop herself from repeating his name, after so long of not speaking about him. Toushiro gently raised her left hand when she heard him give off a soft chuckle.

"It looks like that lady was right"

"Hmm?"

"You are the one I love Rukia" taking her lips captive this time he held her close in a soft kiss, dropping her in a fluent movement until she was left dangling in his arms he looked down at her flushed face

"Mou, you're such a jerk" she said just as she did before, he grinned as her eyes softened and the cold look in her orbs finally disappeared, she responded

"But I love you, Toushiro." Lifting her straight up again they held each other close never wanting to let go. As they kissed under the light of the brightly colored glass of the chapel window, looking like a newly wedded couple. Oblivious to the pair of coal black eyes staring at them from the slightly creaked door.

'She's back once again Kuchiki sama, Lady Kuchiki' and Shuuhei closed the chapel doors with a true smile on his face at his Lady's finally founded happiness.

* * *

Me- HA! how did ya'll like that?!

good huh?!

yeah I know! but surprisingly its not over!

please keep reading to find what happens next! and REVIEW!!

P.S. ...Toushiro and Rukia at the age of only 15...having their first kiss which so happens to be a French kiss...in a church...O.O ... HOLY SH! hahaha


	22. The Day After

**The day after**

Oddly I would have stopped the story after the last chapter

until I was hit with inspiration to continue and finish tying up some lose ends!

please enjoy!

* * *

"I still don't see why you don't take the bus or walk to school, boy" Shuuhei's annoyed voice whined from the drivers seat of his car, as he drove his Lady and her white haired boyfriend to school the following Monday.

"Shuuhei please"

"No Rukia, Hisagi needs to see that like I said before I'm not going anywhere"

"Watch yourself boy, I could easily throw you out!" piercing coal black eyes stared at defiant lime eyes through the rear view mirror,

"Shuuhei pay attention to the road! and you Toushiro! stop trying to annoy him!" Rukia demanded in her authorative voice, shutting the males up in an instant

"Tch"

"Watch your mouth!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have too! but I heard you none the less!"

"Pay attention to the road old man!"

"WHAT?! say that again you tiny midget of a boy!"

"WHAT!? I dare you to say that again!"

"And I say SHUT UP!" once again the car was silenced and this time Toushiro didn't make a sound.

'Honestly these two...' Rukia thought as her bodyguard would always seem to have to fight, verbally or mentally with her boyfriend no matter where they were. They just couldn't get along! and it was warring her out, of course there were times when it had proved to be a bit entertaining but she wasn't going to let them hear that.

After some time in the car, they had finally arrived at school and let out with a final glare from the man towards Toushiro and a look of worry towards Rukia, before he drove off to find a parking spot. The teens walked hand in hand to the front of the school, as star-shocked and flabbergasted students stared in awe.

"No way!"

"Kuchiki and Hitsugaya are together again?"

"I thought they had a fight"

"So did I!"

"Kuchiki looks happy?"

"Your right"

"Oh man! I'm so curious!" Ignoring the words of confusion whispered from their fellow classmen Toushiro and Rukia headed to their, unfortunately only class together, advanced history class. Having no prior knowledge of the bombarding questions that were soon crash upon them.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?? YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER AGAIN?! make up your minds already!!" Ichigo and Renji screamed at the top of their lungs yelling right into Toushiro's chest, as he protected Rukia by forcing her behind him so she wouldn't have to take their loud obnoxious voices. As she plugged her ears and clenched her eyes shut,

"Would you two just shut up and stop freaking out!"

"We have perfect reason to freak out!" Ichigo yelled

"That's damn right! first the rumors say your together and you deny them, and then you guys like act as if the other doesn't exist, and now you come to school holding hands as if you had this all planned out to play us!" Renji back talked, throwing his arms in the air in exasperating motions. Rukia opened her eyes and came from behind Toushiro's back, strong and determined even as she tilted her head up at the towering males looks, quite thankful that Toushiro wasn't as tall and just the right height for her to be comfortable with,

"Please forgive us for making you feel that way, but I tell you Kurosaki san Abarai san that that was not intended" Rukia's hard voice sounded official and precise, much to the dislike of Toushiro, when he wrapped his arms around the girls waist pulling her back onto his chest.

Both the carrot top and red head looked away a bit embarrassed at the couple, silence engulfed them as the four stood in the empty class due to the fact that the bell had yet to ring, calling classes to start.

Ichigo asked a bit awkwardly "So you two are going out for real now?" seeing Toushiro's arms tighten around Rukia's waist was enough to prove to them, however seeing how the taller teens were so nervous it too much of a treat to go to waste. A smile found its way onto Toushiro's tanned face as he slightly lowered his head until his lips were right by Rukia's right ear, using his tongue to pull her ear closer as he took the earlobe into his mouth and gently sucked on it.

"Ahh!" a petite gasp escaped Rukia's lightly tinted lips making Toushiro growl in pleasure at the noise only his Rukia could make, sucking harder at the enjoyment of the deeply flushed faces of Ichigo and Renji,

'Obviously this is the first time they saw something like this so closely' Toushiro couldn't help think as he would have loved to continue to tease his friends and his raven haired goddess when Ichigo and Renji forced their eyes away and excused themselves

"Umm w-we better get g-going class is about to start!" and Ichigo rushed out the door before his usual hard core rocker face was completely broken by a simple blush. Renji too followed right after.

"T-Toushiro...please let go" Rukia moaned as she could feel her boyfriend's soft tongue play with the edge of her earlobe, slightly biting it making her hot. "Ahh! Toushiro!" her face aflame, the heiress tried to push away only to be kept in place by Toushiro's stronger arms,

"Not so fast my little Rukia chan" his hot breath whispered into her ear making her heart flutter harshly.

"L-let go n-now and I'll give you something better after school" she tried to bargain with the now pondering hormonal male before he gave her one last nibble and let go,

"You have yourself a deal" turning around to feel the heat of his body and flushed face on her own Rukia was still angry, punching his shoulder she pouted

"You're a complete jerk Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

"I can't help it, if I love you" blushing he softly kissed her eye lid when the bell rang, much to their disappointment and anxiousness for the day to end.

* * *

"Shuuhei Toushiro and I will be walking home tonight, please go on ahead" Rukia politely asked the man as school had let out for the day, standing by his car he watched the teens stroll towards him holding hands closely and in complete bliss as they laughed wholeheartedly. He couldn't help smile at the fortune his Lady had finally found after all that has happened to her in the short fifteen years of her life.

"Are you sure Rukia sama?"

"I am"

"Then I will have your dinner ready when you return" he bowed as Rukia nodded putting her bag in the back seat she failed to notice the glares between the two men, as well as the words. "You may be her boyfriend now, and you may bring her happiness I haven't seen on her face for far too long however know that if you do **ANYTHING** to make her cry or sad, I will make you suffer ten fold" Shuuhei threaten as Toushiro only nodded solemnly

"If you even think I'll hurt her then you obviously don't know me Hisagi san, I love Rukia, there's no way in hell would I ever hurt her" nodding Shuuhei turned to Rukia, bid her farewell and drove off.

"Rukia what was it you wanted to give me?" his thoughts leading far from what she had in mind as she smiled at him kindly taking his breath, how is that? how was it possible for a single person to make him act like nothing more than a possessive hormonal male in one moment and in the next an innocent love struck boy falling for this raven haired beauty?

"You'll see, of course we'll have to do it at your house" the girl lightly blushed and took her boyfriends hand as they headed in the opposite way the blood red Maybach went.

"Hey dad! dad I'm home! hmm? looks like he's not home" Toushiro said as he put his bag on the couch in the other room, his father's car was out side but the man was probably hanging out with his old friends from college, Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro. Not being able to hold her smile any longer Rukia grinned, she could feel that the house she visited long ago was still the same after so long. The smell of the air it held, the sound her feet made on the hard polished wood, the sense of an emotion she got from the house still made her heart jump.

"Let's get going"

"Where?" Toushiro asked a bit confused

"Towards the library" seeing her smile widen he grinned and pulled her towards the white door that he had closed once before.

"It smells and feels just like it does the last time I was here"

"Ah, it looks the same as well" slowly making her way across the room she counted her footsteps until she reached out and felt the thing that really made her heart beat wildly. It was the piano they would play together with. Just the two of them. Turning her head to her left to let her gaze fall on her boyfriend Rukia asked

"Do you want to?"

"To what?"

"Play like we did long ago"

"..." casting his lime eyes to the floor he was sure Rukia would know how he was feeling so he tried to hide his fear.

Grinning like a buffoon he answered "why don't we do the homework for history first and then we'll have more time to play!" moving away from the piano that seem to yearn for him when he felt a slight pull of his uniform sleeve.

"Where are you going?"

"..to go do my homework"

"But don't you want to play?" such an innocent question she asked, such a simple question that plagued his mind so many times he couldn't figure out why. Why didn't he want to play? during his memory loss all he wanted was to be able to play again. To sit in that velvet white seat and run his fingers on the cool marble as the music would take him away, so now why was he so against it? what was he afraid of?

"I do but..."

"But what?" stepping closer to the white haired boy Rukia raised her right hand and placed it on his left cheek forcing him to look at her,

"Why are you so scared Toushiro?" his eyes widened

"How..."

"I can feel it" her words played on her light lips "I can feel it through your breathing, your heart is racing"

"Right..."

"Toushiro look at me" lifting his eyes to the blind girl, he couldn't help feel that even though her eyes were blind she was looking right at him as if she could see. He knew he could never hide anything from her, especially not this.

Taking a breath in he answered "when my memories were gone I wanted nothing more than to know how to play the piano again, in my head I could see my hands run along the keys, I could hear the music, I could feel it so clearly Rukia but..." looking at his hands letting them hang limply he raised them around his girlfriend's waist and looked into her eyes.

"But now that I really remember...I'm..."

"Afraid that your body won't remember even though your mind has?" looking shocked once more Toushiro only bitterly smiled

"Yeah..." raising her forehead from his she smiled and asked

"Toushiro do you trust me?"

"Huh?" taking one of his arms off her waist she intertwined their fingers together and asked him again

"Do you trust me?"

"I'd trust you with my life" he answered by taking her left hand off his cheek and kissed the back of her palm catching the cool metal of the bracelet she always wore, on his warm tanned lips; never breaking eye contact as a blush swam across Rukia's face as well as his own.

"Then trust me now" tugging the male towards the piano keeping her right hand locked with his she sat him down on the seat of velvet, right beside him. Taking up his hands like a mother showing her son the true pleasures of drawing for the first time, and placing them on the black and white marble keys she lightly pressed them until a melodious sound reached their ears.

Toushiro could feel his heart race at the familiar sound, the feel, the joy swell in his mind and soul as if he were breathing for the first time in a long long time. Gently Rukia let her hands go as she knew that Toushiro knew what to do from there on, smiling as the tanned boy softly and smoothly ran his fingers over the keys and in a moments flash he hit them with force that sent shiver down her spine. Faster and faster Toushiro's body moved with the music that played in his mind, clear as crystal he could see, he could hear every note, every sound his body kept up with him. He couldn't hold it back anymore taking himself off the piano that sang with him, as it did so long ago, he turned to Rukia and beamed proudly as never before and kissed her.

"Thank you Rukia! thank you so much!" hugging her close to his body she flushed red and hugged him back

"It's okay Toushiro! I told you to trust me" kissing her again harder this time he smiled against her lips,

"Let's play, together this time!"

"Play what?" looking at the red leather music book he left on the stand when he found the rock he turned to the page he kept marked

"Moonlight Sonata" seeing her face glow at that preposition she nodded

"I thought I'd never hear those words again" turning in her seat she sat comfortably and sat upright, taking his position in the seat he raised his hands and together they sang and played. Until the setting sun illuminated them casting a loving glance at the two as the music they created danced through out the house.

* * *

Me- woot! like it?!

I did! I loved it!

please read and review!

Yay!

they finally get to play together again!


	23. I Love You

**I love you**

Thank you all for staying with me for so long!

You make me so happy!

please enjoy this chapter!

and keep reviewing and stay tuned for my next story! coming out next year!!

* * *

"Kuchiki Rukia you are certain of this choice? you are not to change your mind after this" Tousen Kaname's voice sounded annoyed as he sat stiffly in his chair his co-workers as well as himself staring at the petite raven haired heiress in front of them. Her white eyes never wavering.

"I am certain"

"We will not stand for this!" impatiently said Soi fong her black eyes looking hard at the Kuchiki, here she was this tiny insignificant child of fifteen telling her what to do! she was a part of the HIGHEST authority in Japan! what power did this little girl have over her?!

"Forgive me Soi fong san but I have realized from having read from my father's will...once more and having very detail closely looked at, it is that he wrote I only turn to you four as a LAST result if anything should go wrong, however I have come to see that I no longer need **your** kind of help" Rukia stated calmly knowing that the adults before her were trying their best to quell their boiling anger.

"You insolent brat! we have done all we could to **keep** the Kuchiki's on top! and this is how you repay us?! by telling us we are fired?!" Kurotsuchi's anger rose as did the black man and blue haired woman, while the grizzly old man sitting on the corner of the long semi-circled table couldn't have cared less.

"I simply said that I will no longer need your services, I will not come back for assistance from you any longer" the raven haired girl calmly spoke only gaining the anger of the adults

"For the **many** years what our Corporation has done for you Kuchiki Rukia! not your family but you! all the idea's, money, plans and everything else you are still going to fire us?!" Tousen's anger out in the open as he stood up pushing his chair back, looking down at Rukia.

"You still plan on leaving?! after all we have done for you?!" Soi fong stood as well

"I understand all that you have done for me in the past, but that is just it! that was the past! my debts to your Company have all been paid for" Rukia looked up into the black man's face, hoping that was where he was, of course considering how easy it was to tell where his booming voice came from it wasn't hard. She continued "besides why would my leaving affect your Company in any manner? you have partners all over Japan, do you not?"

"Yeah we do but the Kuchiki's are the richest of them all" the grizzly man finally deciding to speak up, as he moved in his seat until he was properly placed in the chair

"Zaraki!" Tousen yelled

"What? it's true, so stop trying to hide it! it's as plain as day! we're a Company, we aim for the most richest family" the bulky man said as he turned his eyes for the first time on Rukia.

"Listen kid, what you're doing won't just affect us, it will affect you as well, to what degree I'm not sure but you will realize that sooner or later" Zaraki advised, nodding Rukia thanked him

"Thank you Zaraki san, I know that my choice will have its consequences as should every choice a human makes, however to my best abilities I will always see that my Company will remain on top!" the fifteen year old commented her blind eyes shining with promise at her words, and Zaraki smiled

"You're a strong kid you know that?" slightly taken aback by the random compliment Rukia bowed

"T-thank you Zaraki san"

"Now get!" swishing his hand in a dismissive manner Rukia headed out, as she heard the adults fight

"Zaraki! you idiot! why did you tell her that?!"

"What has gotten into you?! are you crazy?!

"You just let our BEST way of money, freely walk out! and you even have the gall to encourage her!?"

"Oh SHUT THE FUCK UP! you're all so annoying!" a smile playing across Rukia's face at the last sentence of the man she thought wasn't so bad after all. Shutting the huge doors to the tyrants room once and for all.

She would accept all life would throw at her the good and the bad, as long as she had her memories of her father and mother, her bodyguard always beside her, and her white haired Toushiro she would be fine.

'I'll be alright.'

* * *

A smile gently played along the white skin of Rukia as she remembered that day ten years ago.

'Time has gone by so fast, I had almost forgotten that day' of course how could she? that was the day she had finally freed herself from the tyrants who ruled her life from top to bottom. All those years listening to them and their ideas of her giving up her Company, and it only took a single blast from the past to open her eyes. Another smile was placed on the young woman's face at the thought of that day in the chapel,

'That day was hard on me physically, spiritually, mentally and emotionally but...he saved me...even when I told him to leave me, even after I screamed at him, slapped him, and told him to never talk to me again he came back' casting her eyes towards her left hand as she played with the silver cross bracelet she always kept on, lost in her thoughts when she felt a familiar sense envelope her.

"What are you thinking of?" a strong masculine voice sounded by Rukia's right ear sending shivers down her back as always

"You" smiling the raven haired beauty turned to face her husband. Her white haired, lightly tanned lime green eyed husband.

"As long as I can bring a smile to your face" kissing his wife on her smooth glossy lips Toushiro licked them, savoring the taste of apple.

Rukia pulled away scolding her husbands lustful acts "You know not before a show!"

"I can't help it if I love you!" he teased, using the same words he did at the school ten years ago, at their first intimate touch. He couldn't help but kiss her every time he saw her. He was head over heels for her, since their first meeting in the cherry blossom tree to now she always took his breath away.

"Please.." she voice thick with flirt and tease, turning her body the other way she got up, letting her gossamer like white ivory sleeve less spring dress flutter around her, her equally white boots sounded throughout the quiet backstage as she walked towards the dark charcoal curtains lifting a hand on them, hesitant as to peeking at what they hid.

Warm and comforting arms surrounded her waist from behind pulling her closer to her husbands body,

"Are you scared?" he knew her all to well.

"I am, you know I always am" lightly kissing her crown smelling the scent of her shampoo he smiled,

"You always were the easily scared type" knowing that before when they were in high school before he remembered who she was, he always thought she was cold and unfeeling. However when they became a couple he found that Rukia was just hiding all her feelings and emotions deep within her, not wanting him to see her weak. It took him awhile for him to finally show her that she didn't need to be strong on her own any more, he was here with her. He would always be with her.

Rukia was a strong girl, she always had been. When her mother died and her father was dieing, when she had felt that she had caused his accident, holding the Company together for so long…..all on her own, how could anyone not think she was strong? Of course that was all over, now she was a young woman, now twenty-five and married to him. If anything she was stronger.

"What are you thinking of?" Rukia asked noticing the man's quiet demeanor, turning her head slightly the tips of her raven hair tickling his throat. Now that he was two heads taller than her she had to look up, straining her neck just like with Ichigo and Renji back in high school. Although Toushiro was tall he wasn't bulky like their childhood friends, he was average build, lean muscles kissed his arms and legs, well toned torso that would always make her want him whenever he felt like 'playing' with her whether at night or in the morning. She knew his body like she knew her own and she loved it all.

Kissing his left cheek she brought him out of his trance,

"Well Toushiro? are you going to tell me what you were thinking of?" Rukia asked teasingly, always loving that blush that would instantly appear on her husband's tanned face whenever she teased him.

"I was just thinking how much I want you right now" seeing her face flush with blush tinting her white cheeks, pale neck and light shoulders he felt tight and only held from behind and pulled her body closer to him, making her squeak

"Ahh!" feeling that he was indeed telling the truth she blushed all the more, causing him to only hold her waist tighter to him rubbing against her hard, her blind eyes fluttering

"T-Toushiro" Rukia moaned, raising her hand over her back and grazing his white mane of hair.

"God...how I love it when you say my name" he breathed into her neck licking hungrily trying his best not to suck on it, like he wanted.

"N-not here...wait until our concert is over..." she told him as much as herself wanting the same as he did.

"I-I know...but Rukia...you're just too intoxicating" licking harder against her now pink neck, she tried to quell her moan as she felt her husbands body push against hers forcefully from the back.

"Ahh...Toushiro.."

"Rukia" knowing that they couldn't do what they yearned to do right now, they pulled away from each other before their impulses got to strong. Blood red faces on both the young adults they turned from each other, back to back not wanting to fall to temptation Toushiro tried to talk,

"Uhm... I-I think I'll go and uhh...take a cold shower before the show" his voice husky and dry

"Y-yeah" was the reply he got, nodding he quickly left. Leaving Rukia to calm her racing heart and pounding mind at the white haired man's actions towards her body.

"Has he always made me feel this way?" thinking back she sighed, apparently he did just never so strongly, never so much that she wanted him with her where ever she went.

"Ahh! man! I have to get my head back!" gently she smacked her cheeks to get rid of the immense heat, she tried some of her breathing techniques and calmed her breathing almost instantly. Closing her white eyes she let her mind wander back towards the Company and with whom she left it to.

Her personal bodyguard Hisagi Shuuhei.

* * *

Shuuhei stood in front of his mistress as she called him in to her office, at Kuchiki Corp. now gazing at him with her ivory eyes at the age of seventeen. Behind her finely polished rose wood desk she didn't look so out of place as she did long ago, her room still the same as it has always been, the rose wood table with fine china sat perfectly in the middle of her room surrounded by fine white furniture and the foreign rug underneath. Surrounded by her maps of the world and her angel covered ceiling his mistress looked all the more powerful.

"Shuuhei for all these years you have been the one person who I've trusted fully with my life" flushing slightly at her compliment Shuuhei bowed deeply

"Thank you My Lady" as if she were finished, she wasn't

"And as my only trusted guard I only ask this one favor of you, Shuuhei" her eyes silently pleading towards the dark haired man, taking his breath a little by surprise.

"If there is anything I can do for you, then let me" he caught her eye even though she was blind, she knew he was looking at her straight in the face.

"Could you...look over Kuchiki Corp. for me until I am old enough?" now Shuuhei was usually a stoic man, sure he had times where he smiled and laughed but NEVER did he recoil in shock, never, until now that is.

"Wha-what THE FUCK?!"

"Shuuhei!?"

"Forgive me Rukia sama but w-what did you say?! y-you couldn't have r-really...!?" Charcoal black eyes widened in complete shell shocked flabbergasted silence. Had his mistress, his Lady Rukia, last heir to the Kuchiki fortune just ask him what he thought he heard? no way! no fucking way!

"Shuuhei I know this may come as a shock to you..."

"Shock?! this isn't shock Rukia sama this...this is...this is something beyond words" Shuuhei exasperated looking like a chicken with its head cut off. Knowing from the way his voice creaked Rukia knew he was right, what she was asking of him was beyond words. Beyond anything she had ever asked of anyone, ever! how could he do something like this for her? sure she had a reason but still...what she was asking was far too greedy for her to be asking in the first place.

"Forgive me, forget I said anything, you can leave now" trying not to let her voice give life to the strong sense of disappointment she felt she turned back to her tactile work, 'looks like I'll have to stay like this for three more years...' her face getting darker by the second as Shuuhei watched he sighed

"I will keep watch for you"

"What?!" looking up at the man Rukia was the one to look shocked, she heard him clear his throat and continue

"I will look after the Corporation for you Rukia sama but please just tell me one thing"

"Y-yes?"

"Why would you ask this of me when you already have enough experience?"

"...Look at me Shuuhei, since I was thirteen I've been looking out for this Company. Five years of my life gone all to this Corporation...I know what I'm asking of you is hard to believe but please...I don't have a lot of time left as a child, I'll turn into an adult soon and when I do I will be the best head Kuchiki has ever had! I promise but please until then...let me act my age, please" whispering the last part almost inaudible Rukia cast her eyes on her unkempt desk, waiting for his decision. She held her breath when Shuuhei softly walked up to the girl and kneeled down until he was on equal eye levels with her.

"After that do you really believe I would deny you Rukia sama?" he smiled "I promised you after all"

"Huh? promised me what?"

"I promised you that I would be your bodyguard until I saw you smile again" slightly flushed at with the older man said Rukia gave him a smile.

"Thank you Shuuhei! you really are the most trusted of my personal guard" and in a moment Rukia leaned down to hug the black haired man, turning bright red he stuttered

"R-Rukia s-sama! wha-what the?!"

"Just hug me back silly!" on impulse he did as she told him and only blushed darker, they stayed that way for some minutes before they let go of each other only to finally share a smile together.

* * *

Smiling at the memory of eight years ago, Shuuhei was still looking over the Company while she was touring with her 'lustful' loving husband. She had told him he had done more than enough for her and that he no longer was her guard but the man only smiled and told her she was still so young, and that this Company had taken not only years off her life but memories. Not that she feared the Corporation would suffer by him, it was still on top of all of Japan, its trading had tripled over the years and life couldn't get better, it was in good hands. After all Shuuhei was the most, next to Toushiro, who knew how she thought he would do what was best, just like she would.

"That man is too good for me sometimes"

"What man?" a voice interrupted her thoughts turning her head, it was the footsteps and the smell of peppermint, that she knew it was her husband.

"Nothing I was just thinking of Shuuhei" snorting he scoffed

"Don't waste your thoughts on him"

She broke a smile "Are you two still not agreeing with each other?" although she already knew the answer

"Of course! that guy has never liked me, not that I did anything! my dad liked you why can't he like me I'll never know!" plopping on the red couch backstage, next to his wife he sighed

"Don't worry, we're still young and still touring I'm sure he'll come around"

"Yeah maybe" his lime eyes closed under his lids, Toushiro breathed in his wife's scent and his temper at the black haired man cooled down, dressed in white slacks, a white tee-shirt under an open ivory jacket, his shoes being stark as well he matched his wife perfectly.

"Its almost time to go on stage" Toushiro commented looking at the clock on the wall far to the right,

"To think we're in Paris, France and next London, England as so on all over Europe" Rukia smiled, as she felt Toushiro squeeze her shoulder she could feel him smiling at her

"And then we'll go to the Americas" he grinned barely able to hold his excitement. When the bell rang signaling them it was time, holding Rukia's right hand Toushiro asked her one last time

"Are you scared?"

"Not anymore"

"Huh?" he looked confused how long was he gone? it didn't take Rukia this short amount of time to stop her nerves, when his thoughts were interrupted by a squeeze of his left hand, his Rukia smiled brightly at him

"I'm not afraid because I have you" blushing a bit he reached over to raise her left hand and kissed the back of her palm catching the tiny gem and cool sliver cross on his warm tanned lips

"As long as I can make you smile, I will always be here" kissing her forehead her single raven bang somewhat in the way, they turned towards the charcoal curtains that lead them to their stage. Their identical sterling sliver wedding bands glittered in the bright light showing all of the world that they were husband and wife.

"I told you I would marry you someday" he whispered into Rukia's ear with a smirk, she returned it soon before she cast her eyes to the lights of Paris.

"I knew you would."

With that they were finally living the dream they had so long ago, together.

**Fin.**

* * *

And it's over! thank you everyone for staying with me for the longest story I've ever written! I can happily say though, that this will not be my last story!

I'll have another one up next year called "Sometimes it takes a Dream" check out the summary on my profile!

anyway this will be the last time in a while, that I'll be able to ask you all of this but! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I really want more than 130 reviews!!


End file.
